Promises, Flowers & Farewells
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Sequel to "Over The Rainbow" takes place in Sailor Moon R movie "Promise of the Rose". Lydia, Sailor Rainbow returns to Japan to help the other sailors fight the evil Kisenian Blossom and falls in love with Fiore. Can she save him? done revising
1. Welcome Back, Rainbow

**Promises, Flowers & Farewells**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello Again, Rainbow**

_Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Sailor Moon except the girl I made up and her cat and her old lady friend…what are their names again? Oh yes, Lydia/Sailor Rainbow, Lucky and Madam Indigo_

_Note: This is the sequel to "Over the Rainbow" so read that first. This takes place during "Sailor Moon R--Promise of the Rose" movie so if you haven't seen it, go and rent it before reading this fic or at least look up transcripts about it on the net._

Two young, lonely boys stood on the rooftop of an orphanage. One was Darien and the other was Fiore. Fiore had crimson eyes and reddish-brown hair. Darien was wearing pajamas and the boy was in street clothes.

"Here, Fiore," Darien said, holding gout a rose. "This rose if for you."

Touched by the thought and gift, Fiore smiled and accepted the rose. "Wow. No one has ever given me a gift before. I'll never forget this, Darien and someday, I'll be back with flowers for you."

Fiore disappeared and Darien looked around, wondering where he went. His eyes filled with tears, "Why did you have to go away?"

"Don't be sad," came Fiore's voice, "Someday I'll come back with flowers for you. I promise."

"Forget-Me-Not," Serena said suddenly.

"Huh?" Darien mumbled, snapping out of his daydream--or memory. "What?" He and Serena were in a greenhouse looking at flowers and in front of them was a pot of Forget-Me-Not

"I said this flower's called Forget-Me-Not," Serena replied.

"Oh, yeah." Darien said, "Forget-Me-Nots, they're nice."

"Know what they stand for?" Serena asked.

"No."

"They stand for true love in the language of flowers," Serena explained.

Darien laughed, "the language of…" He turned to Serena and she was puckering up for a kiss. Darien became cautious and spun around. "No one back there…okay…"

He began to deliver the kiss, without knowledge that a few pairs of eyes were watching.

"Oh, yuck," Rini said, "Serena's getting kissed. How gross."

"Look at Miss Fishlips all puckered up like some…" Raye began.

All the girls were snooping on Serena's kiss, except for Amy. She had her back turned with her hand over her eyes as well. "This isn't right, guys. We're spying. Stop. Come on. Let's go."

The girls suddenly gasped. Hearing this, Amy turned and peaked too.

"Hey, lassies," a familiar voice said, "What are yeh lookin' at?"

"Oh, Darien's about to kiss Serena," Lita said casually, "but they don't know we're---LYDIA!" Lita and the others turned around so quickly they almost knocked the shelves down. They did their best trying not to scream and they came out in muffled, guttural mutters, not knowing what to say.

"Surprised to see me, aren't yeh?" Lydia asked with a smile.

"Yeah--" Raye mumbled.

"What are you doing here, Lydia?" Mina demanded.

"Well, it's nice to see yeh again, Mina," Lydia grunted.

"Hey, who are you?" Rini asked.

"I'm Lydia from Ireland." Lydia replied, bending forward with her hands on her knees. "You sure look like Serena, li'l lassie."

"That's because she's my mom."

Lydia swallowed, "oh, yer mom. Who's your dad?"

"Darien, of course."

"Uh-huh, I see," Lydia placed her palms on the pink-haired girl's ears, "Where's Darien? I'm going to damage him for this! I go back home and I come back to--"

"Rini's their kid from the _future!_" Raye said.

"Future?"

"Yeah," Lita said. "Didn't Serena tell you about Rini?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" Lydia chuckled. "My future goddaughter."

Rini looked around curiously and finally Lydia took her hands off her ears. Rini smiled, "I remember Serena telling me about you. You're her best friend with all the good luck charms and a right hook, huh? I wish my mom could be more like you!"

Lydia grinned and ruffled her pink hair, "ahhh, she likes me!"

"Aw, shucks--" Impressed and surprised by Lydia's friendliness, Rini stepped back accidentally into the shelf, making it rattle. "Oops."

"Huh?" Darien mumbled. He sensed something funny going on and he scampered away quiet, leaving Serena puckering for a kiss. Rini and the others found it a little funny and came up with another prank to pull while Lydia sneaked away and followed Darien.

"Let's try this," Rini said, taking a leaf with a caterpillar on it. She held it inches away from Serena's face. Serena stood, still puckering and when she felt no lips on hers, she opened her eyes finally to find what she really was about to kiss!

"What? Aah!" Serena became grossed out, fell back and back paddled at the end of the aisle and panted heavily while Rini and the others laughed their heads off. "That wasn't funny!" She realized that Darien was not around, "Huh? Darien, where'd you go?"

"That's funny, your Irish friend left too," Rini said. "She missed it!"

"What?" Serena asked, standing up, "Lydia's here?"

"Yeah, where'd she go?" Amy asked, "She was right here a second ago."

Darien was outside the greenhouse taking in the beauty of the sweet-smelling flowers and soothing fountain. '_It's so nice here. The flowers smell so nice. The fountain's so soothing. I never noticed how the flowers make me feel so calm.' _He thought as he took in a deep sigh.

"Hello, Darien," said a voice with a familiar Irish accent behind him, "Long time, eh, lad?"

"Lydia?" he turned around and he found Lydia walking up wearing a big smile, her hair still in braided pigtails with a yellow kerchief on her head. She wore a cream-colored sleeveless sundress that came down to her knees, decked out with violet wildflowers. She wore white sandals with sunflower buttons.

Darien wolf-whistled, "Wow, Lydia. You sure look pretty. I don't remember the last time you wore a dress. Last time I checked you were a tomboy."

Lydia laughed, grabbed Darien's arm and kissed his cheek. "Hey, yeh shouldn't say that. We don't want to make Serena jealous, now do we? Besides, I still have more pants than dresses. I'm here on spring break." She shrugged, "and I wanted to dress up to surprise you."

"Well, it worked," he said with a big smile, happy to see his best friend from his far past. He dropped his hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you again, Lydia. Serena will sure be happy to see you."

"Same here. We have a lot to catch up on." Lydia agreed. She grinned mischievously, "starting with your little girl from the future, Rini."

Darien blushed, "oh, well, you see---"

His nervousness made him blush. The air suddenly became more fragrant than it was before. "Hey, do you smell that?" Lydia asked.

"Smells like flowers."

"Yes…but…" a rose petal fell down her nose. Her eyes went cross-eyed. She sneezed and it fell of her nose.

"Bless you," Darien said.

"Thanks," she sniffled, rubbing her nose. They both looked up at the sky and more rose petals gently floated down.

"Hmm, weird. Flower petals."

"Whoa-ho!" Serena called out, "Neat-oh!"

"Serena!" Lydia cried, "hey!"

"Lydia!" Serena ran up to her best friend and embraced her. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!" Serena started to cry tears of joy. "What's up? Why are you here? How did you know I was at the greenhouse?"

"I'm here on spring break," she replied. "I came by your house to surprise you and your mother told me you were here. It's just Lucky and me. Lucky is at your house with Luna. Is it all right if I stay with you for the rest of my break?"

"Of course it is!" Serena cried. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we, Darien?"

"Hmm," Darien mumbled.

"Darien, are yeh all right?" Lydia asked in concern.

Darien had his eyes fixed on something. A young man wearing a black sweatshirt and khakis walked through the falling flower petals. He had brown hair and red eyes. Lydia, ever social, found him rather handsome. She walked away from Serena and Darien and went to introduce herself.

"Why, hello there," she began, holding out her hand, "my name's…"

The stranger walked by her as if she wasn't even there.

"Lydia?" she mumbled, turning around. "Hmph, how rude." She folded her arms and joined her friends.

"Hey," the stranger said.

"Huh?" Serena said, her arm on Darien's.

"Been a long time, Darien, too long," the stranger said.

"Are you friends?" Serena asked him.

"Huh?" he said, "No."

Lydia stood next to Serena. "Are you sure?" Lydia asked. "He seems to know who you are."

"I never forgot," the strange young man said.

"Huh?" Darien muttered.

"It took me a long time but I kept my promise," he went on, "and I finally found a flower worthy of our friendship?"

"Friendship?"

"Darien, is there something yeh would like to tell us?" Lydia demanded. Serena nodded in agreement.

"That's right," The mysterious young man went on. "And I vowed I'd return with flowers for you, too."

"Flowers?" Darien mumbled.

He reached for Darien's hand. Both Lydia and Serena became concerned. To try to make the situation easier for Serena, Lydia took her finger and moved it in a few circles to her ear.

"Whoo-oooh," she said and that was more than enough to get some giggles out of Serena. The young man took a look at this, frowned but continued to talk.

"It's still the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me, Darien."

"I'm sorry," Darien said, trying to sound polite, "but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You must know," the stranger said, "I promised you."

Serena had seen more than she could possible stand. "All right. You're done. I need my pumpkin to myself now. Ta-ta, strange-oid."

"Aye, have a nice day," Lydia added.

"Nice try," the young man muttered. He raised a hand and his face became not-too-friendly. He pushed Serena back and she would've fallen to the ground if Lydia had not caught her.

"Serena!" Darien shouted.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Lydia snapped, propping Serena back to her feet and advancing to the young man, "how would yeh like it if _I pushed you down?! Hmmm?!_"

He looked her over, laughed and said, "I'd like to see you try." This made Lydia even angrier and she almost went to do something about it when Darien reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Darien…" she grunted, "I have to teach this bad laddie a lesson! Just give me five seconds!"

The young man grinned and walked away.

"Coward!" Raye shouted. "Come back here!"

"It's not right to push people," Lita added, "you should be ashamed!'

"No one's going to prevent me from keeping my promise," the stranger said angrily, "no one!" Flower petals and a strong gust of wind overwhelmed everyone, making them cover their faces.

"Flower petals again?" Darien wondered out loud.

"There's so many!" Amy cried.

"Where'd he go?" Lydia demanded, "I want to teach him a lesson!"

He disappeared in the sky but the wind and petals still remained.

"He's going away," Serena said.

"But to where?" Darien asked.

The sky cleared. There was no sign of the stranger and everything was normal again.

"He vanished!" Mina gasped.

"Why did he come?" Lita asked.

"That's Fiore," Darien said suddenly. "Has to be?"

"Who?" Lydia inquired, "Did yeh have a friend from Italy or something?"

"What's going on?" Serena asked innocently.

That night at Cherry Hill Temple the girls had a night of pizza and girl talk. Raye tucked in a sleeping Rini in and turned her attention on the news. The News Reporter was giving an odd report about a planet coming to Earth.

"And finally, we have news from the observatory that, this afternoon, a minor planet has been observed approaching the Earth's orbit at an unusually high speed. Around 11:20 tomorrow evening, it should be around twenty-five million kilometers from Earth: still a safe distance in astronomical terms. Anyone with a telescope should be able to spot it…"

Amy turned off the television.

"Thanks, Amy," Lydia said, slurping her drink, "I was getting tired of hearing that."

"The observatory's equipment has located it too," Artemis said.

"The planet?" Lucky asked.

"You guys look really worried." Lita asked. "If that planet keeps its distance, aren't we safe?"

"Aye, we might just get lucky," Lydia agreed.

"We're not sure it will," Luna said.

"Then we won't get lucky," Lucky muttered, "it's a good thing Lydia and I decided to show up, eh?"

"Yeah, we've missed ya," Lita said, "especially Serena over there. Hey, tell us more about your ghost searches at Ireland…."

"Well, Lita, yeh see--" Lydia began.

"Did you pick up on something, Artemis?" Mina asked.

"Computer findings point to yes," he replied.

"Lydia, you can all socialize later," Lucky muttered, "this is important."

"Oh, all right," Lydia groaned. She and Lita huddled near the computer with Raye, Mina and Amy as Artemis maneuvered the mouse.

"We've determined that the planet's six hundred meters long…a pretty good size, actually." Artemis said.

"Bigger than I thought," Amy said in concern, "If it plummets to Earth, it could be huge trouble."

"Right, but slim chance there. The planet looks big, but its mass is pretty small." Artemis explained. "It's as if it's hollow. It'd most likely burn out before it reached Earth."

"Blimey," Lydia mumbled.

"So what's got you worked up?" Raye demanded.

"The planet's got a major high plant reading," Luna said.

"Well, maybe they're plants we could use," said Lydia optimistically, "just as long as they're not yucky Brussels sprouts!"

For once, Mina could agree with Lydia. "Yeah right." She said, nodding. "As if some unfriendly ferns want to takeover our planet. Luna, you're being paranoid."

"Exactly," Lydia said.

"And if they were going to invade, wouldn't they be a little more discrete?" Lita asked.

"Or else…maybe they just wanna make some new friends." Mina suggested.

"Come on, Mina," Lydia groaned, rolling her eyes, "Plants? I've been around plants all my life and never have I seen them try to make friends."

"Maybe they're not ordinary plants if they're from outer space," said Mina.

"Ooh, I wonder what it is," Serena groaned.

Everyone was startled. "Huh?"

Serena was under the table, frustrated and rolling around. "Ooh! There seems to be some kind of connection between those two." She sat up. "Ooh, Darien's not allowed to have secrets."

"Why?" Raye asked, "Because you can't keep one to save your life?"

"I've always trusted her with mine," Lydia said.

"But you never told me any," Serena said.

"Exactly!"

They huddled around the table where there was a partially eaten pizza. Lita started on another slice. "Well, I think that guy was just some sort of wacko."

"I'll say," Lydia agreed, picking the pepperonis off of hers. "Rude laddie if you ask me…but cute."

"What?" all the other girls asked in unison. Lita nearly choked on her pizza. Lydia sweat dropped.

"Oh come on," Lydia said, "you have to agree with me that he was cute! Lita, you agree with me, don't you? Didn't he remind you of your old boyfriend?"

"Well," Lita said, taking a drink to make the piece of pizza go down her throat, "Okay, I have to admit, he did look like a total hunkster!" She grinned.

"See, I rest my case! The laddie just needs to learn some manners, that's all."

"Well, maybe Serena's right," Mina said, "there seemed to be a connection between the two."

"Serena, did Darien mention this guy?" Lita asked.

"No," Serena replied, "he doesn't say much about his past. He says it was just too lonely."

"Darien was lonely in his past life too," Lydia added. "Poor laddie…"

"That's strange," Amy said, "seeing how everyone's in love with him."

"Everyone including you?" Raye demanded.

"Of course not." Amy retorted, blushing. "I just said he's popular."

"Yeah, right," Raye said, "I've seen the way you look at him."

The girls began to squabble and Lydia tried to save Amy by coming up with what she's been up to in Ireland, "Say, lassies, have I told you about the rainbow coins I've been searching for?"

"Rainbow coins?" Amy asked.

"Aye."

"Are they anything like the rainbow crystals?" Lita asked.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, "I don't have to take them from humans and they change into monsters like the shadow warriors. However, there are guardians that protect them and I have to fight them to prove I am worthy to claim them. When I get the coin, I get new powers and I become stronger—stronger than the rainbow crystals made me."

"Wow, how were they created?" Mina asked. Lydia seemed impressed that she was actually interested.

"A long, long time ago, there was rain for three days." Lydia said. "The sun did not shine. All did was rain and rain."

"That'd be a bummer," Lita grunted.

"Aye, but after three long days, the sun came out," Lydia went on, "and a giant rainbow appeared. On one end of the rainbow, there was a huge pot of gold coins. Just as you hear of the legendary pots of gold at the other sides of the rainbow."

"And I thought that was just a myth," Amy said.

"No myth, Amy," Lydia insisted. "The rainbow was so bright, that it changed seven of those gold coins into the colors of the rainbow and they became magical coins. Right after that, a strong wind blew the seven coins out of the pot and they were scattered in different places. For years, people have searched for the seven rainbow coins, but never found them. I kind of thought it was just a story myself until I went to invistiage this haunted house called the House of Blood."

"House of Blood?" Raye looked disgusted, "well, even the name of it makes me want to stay as far away from it as possible!"

"I know," Lydia nodded. "It got its name because the house was just so red, inside and out. People tried to get in to check it out but they heard a voice telling them to leave. When I went, my brooch was changing red like it does when I'm searching for the crystals. I found the red coin in an empty suit of armor. That armour became the guardian of it and would frighten anyone crazy enough to come. Only the Rainbow Princess had the power to draw it and I was able to do it ith my prism crystal."

"That's so cool," Lita breathed.

"Did you find any others?" Mina inquired.

"Yeah just the orange," Lydia answered. "I found it in a wildfire that was burning down one of the villages."

"Do you have them on you?" Lita asked excitedly. "Can we see?"

"Yeah, sure," she took out her brooch and opened up and removed the two coins from the inside of the lid.

"Wow, they're very pretty!" Amy said, picking up the red as Lita picked up the orange.

Lita bit the edge of the coin, "Yeah, real gold too! Wow!"

"Serena, you have got to check this out!" Raye exclaimed.

But Serena wasn't listening. Her mind was on something else. Serena leaned back and remembered something from a time she and Darien were talking.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." Serena said as she sat on Darien's bed, looking at a picture with him and his parents when he was a child. "So…you've been alone ever since?"

"Yes," he replied sadly.

"You were so young, too." Serena sympathized. "Were you always…lonely?"

"Very much."

"Didn't you have friends?"

"I do now, and that's what counts. The past is over." Darien said, trying to be optimistic. "Since I met you, I haven't had a single lonely day. You're my family now, Serena."

"Oh, Darien…" Serena sighed. She rested her head on his lap. '_You're right about that, Darien. We are family now, and that means, I'll do all I can to protect you…forever.'_

Serena was silent as the girls now talked about their love lives. "So that was your first love?" Mina said. "My first crush was that boy from the grocery store."

"Who was your first crush, Lydia?" Lita asked.

"I don't have one," Lydia replied, biting her lip. She didn't fill 'in' as all the girls were talking about their love lives and first crushes. But Amy wasn't speaking about that either. At least Lydia wasn't alone about the love thing.

"Oh come, on, there had to be a special guy!" Raye urged, elbowing her in the ribs. "Darien counts…weren't you two best friends in the past?"

"Yes…but he was like an older brother sometimes," Lydia admitted.

"And all those guys that gave you kisses and hugs when you were wearing your 'kiss me I'm Irish shirt'," Mina added, "_right_ after you said it never works!"

"Just laddies that thought I was a nice person," Lydia shrugged. "I didn't have any relationships with them or anything."

"What about Andrew?" Lita suggested. "You were awfully nice to him."

"Nope," Lydia said, "I was just trying to cheer him up with Rita left. I don't fall for every boy I see, you know. I'm not like that. Sure, there were nice lads back home, but there just wasn't any chemistry. But I'm sure I'll meet a laddie that is really special to me. He's out there…somewhere…waiting for me."

"That's so romantic, Lydia," Raye said. "What kinda guy would you want to fall for?"

Lydia paused in concentration, "well, I haven't given it much thought." She leaned back and put her hands behind her head. "I suppose someone like Darien, but different, y'know? I'd like a laddie that has been down on his luck, someone who has been alone most of his life. Never had a chance to feel loved, so I can love him. See, Darien was a prince and I'm sure he had people that admired him _because _of that. He sure had a lot of princesses chasing him around!" Lydia laughed, "but, I don't know, I think I want someone less fortunate than that. It's hard to explain, really."

"So cool, Lydia," Lita said, "and I hope whoever that guy is, that he has a brother!"

"Wow, I hope you find him soon!" Mina cried. "Sounds like the perfect guy for you."

"Maybe he is," Lydia said hopefully. "I'll find out when I find him."

This made all the girls, even Amy sigh longingly as if they heard the sweetest thing. The three cats pretended that the girls were going nuts. "Just once…I wish they'd act more serious," Luna murmured.

Serena sat up and looked out of the window. 'Darien…'

What the sailor scouts didn't know, a strange seed floated down from the sky. It was glowing and unknown forces carried it to a grassy spot next to a tree. It was magically planted and a flower grew. Who planted it? Where did it come from? Could it be from the planet heading to Earth?

**Next Chapter--Wicked Weeds**


	2. Wicked Weeds

**Promises, Flowers, & Farewells 2**

**Wicked Weeds**

The girls were walking down to school dressed in their school uniforms. Lydia was out of her dress and wearing jeans that had holes in the knees and a red T-shirt. Her braided pigtails were ribbon free and had blue bands on them instead to hold them in place.

Serena let out a long yawn, "being a good student AND a super hero is so exhausting. Lydia, I wish I were on spring break too! You're so lucky!"

"Please, try babysitting a bunch of wannabe Scouts who do nothing but gossip." Luna groaned.

The girls all laughed.

"I forgot." Rini said. "Thanks for lunch, Lita."

"You're welcome, Rini," Lita said.

"You love your pizza, don't you?" Raye asked.

"You bet." Rini replied.

Lita and Rini walked further down and realized Raye was not with them. "Huh?"

"Guys, wait up!" Lita called and the others turned around. "What's the matter Raye?"

"Raye, what's wrong, lassie?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia, do you feel what I feel?"

Lydia closed her eyes, "Evil spirits?"

"Maybe something worse than that!" Raye said. "Come on!" Raye ran off and the girls followed suit. Rini tried to keep up.

"Wait for me!" she cried. She tripped. "Don't leave me! How can you forget me?"

They got to the corner and gasped.

"Oh no!" Mina cried.

"Ew," Serena mumbled.

"Blimey," Lydia muttered.

People were lying up and down the street, unconscious. "What happened to all these people?" Mina wondered out loud.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Lita exclaimed.

Mina walked to one of the unconscious bodies and knelt down. From her shoulder, Artemis examined it. "Their energy's been stolen!"

Mina gasped.

"Are you sure?" Serena asked.

"Sailors, be super alert," Luna warned.

"I'm sure the culprit's gone by now." Mina said. "Probably gone to find more victims."

"Or plan their next attack," Artemis suggested.

Suddenly, the person Mina was bending over grabbed her ankle and pulled her up into the air.

"He's got her!" Serena gasped.

Mina used he momentum to kick the person off of her and she landed on her feet. All the once out-cold people get up, like zombies and they're wrapped on a vine of some kind.

"They're all, covered with vines!" Amy shouted.

"They're everywhere," Luna said.

"We've got to do something!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Where did they come from?" Lita asked.

The vines move around and ensnare the victims. They rose up and surrounded the girls.

"The plants are controlling these people!" Amy gasped.

"Since when can plants do that?" Lydia demanded.

"Let's just waste these people and then we can figure it out later!" Lita shouted, pushing people away from her. "Ha, take that! Get away from me…"

One of the zombies had Serena by the nose. "Ow…let go of my nose!"

Lydia came to Serena's rescue by punching her assailant's nose. "Take a step closer and I'll box yer ears! Come on, who wants some?" Whatever zombie came near her she used them as a punching bag and as Lita and Lydia worked together.

"Here," Lita grunted, "my friend here has a present for ya! Get 'im, Lydia!" She pushed one of the zombies in Lydia's path and Lydia knocked him out.

"Thanks, Lita!" Lydia said. "We make a darn good team, eh?"

"Heck yeah!"

"But there's still too many!" Mina cried.

"Hey, Raye--do your thing!" Lydia said.

"Way ahead of you, Lydia," Raye said, pulling out her charms. "EVIL SPIRITS DISPERSE" she tossed them all in a circle and they attached themselves on the zombies. The vines were destroyed and everyone was back to normal.

"Wow, what a relief," Serena sighed.

"Wait a minute, guys," Amy said, taking out her mini computer, "the energy that was controlling the people is still here. I'm going to try and pinpoint it." Within a few seconds, Amy found it. "There." She pointed to a pink flower next to a tree.

"A puny flower?" Lita asked, surprised.

"Dun't worry, lassies," Lydia insisted, walking to the plant, "_I'll_ just pull this weed up and…"

But as Lydia bent down to lift the weed out of the ground, it hopped out itself. It had legs.

"What in the--" Lydia gasped. "I've never seen a plant like that before!"

The creepy flower dashed through Lydia's legs and she whirled around in surprise. It moved around like a spider.

"Stop that wicked weed!" Serena said.

Rini turned the corner. The weed spotted her and ran after Rini.

"It's after Rini!" Raye gasped.

"Rini, start running!" Lita commanded.

But Rini was frozen where she stood. She was too frightened to budge. It came closer and in its center appeared a row of chomping teeth.

"Dun't worry, li'l lassie, I'll save yeh!" Lydia declared. She started to run after Rini, nevertheless her shoe came untied and she tripped, falling head first into a trashcan. "Oh, yuck!" she shouted, kicking her legs in the air. "Of all the rotten luck!"

With her best friend stuck in a garbage can, Serena had to hurry to save her daughter. "I'm coming, Rini!" She ran to her, threw her arms around her and jumped into a store window.

The flower became bigger and it bloomed to a female alien's torso. "Let's play!" She charged Ami and Raye and her arms shot out vines to the girls, draining their strength.

"Can't…fight it," Ami whispered weakly.

"We need Sailor Power," Artemis said.

"Right," Mina said. "Ready, Lita?"

"Wait for me!" Lydia cried, still kicking her legs, "let me outta here! It smells!"

"She'll be fine," Mina told Lita, "let's just transform."

"I heard that, Mina!" Lydia shouted. "Let me out!"

"As soon as we take care of this stubborn weed," Lita said. "Let's go!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Lita and Mina became the sailor scouts of thunder and love and attacked the monster.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

It let go of Raye and Ami and then they transformed.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

The combined attack knocked the monster back, but she still lived.

"That is _one_ stubborn weed," Sailor Jupiter grunted.

"Come on, lassies, let me out!" Lydia shouted. "I'll help you fight, come on!"

"I'll let you out of there, Lydia," Sailor Mercury said, but before she could do anything, the monster came back in a fury and stretched its vines to all four sailor scouts. Lydia could hear them screaming and this gave her the motivation to move. She used the momentum of her legs to make her and the trashcan fall over and she wriggled herself out of her bad-smelling prison.

"How vile!" she groaned, picking up a banana peel off her head and brushing the trash off of her. She spat at the ground. "Eww, I can even taste the garbage!" She glanced up at the four endangered Sailor Scouts. She would need Sailor Moon's help to free them and destroy the monster. "Hold on, lassies!"

"Easier said than done," Sailor Jupiter grimaced.

Lydia made haste to the store window Rini and Serena fell in. Serena lay flat on her back and Rini was trying to get her to wake up by tickling her nose. "Come on, Serena! Wake up!"

"No, no, li'l lassie, that won't work!" Lydia told her. "Here, I'll show you a trick." She bent down at the other side of Serena. "It works on drunks and it'd work on everyone, even Serena."

"Really, what's that?"

Lydia grinned, "this." With one hand on Serena's collar, Lydia used her other hand to slap Serena awake. "Wake up, Serena! The bar is closing! Up, up, up, yeh lazy bum! Rise and shine!"

Rini watched in surprise and excitement, "why didn't I think of that?"

Serena woke up, sitting straight with her hands on her face, "Ow! Lydia, did you have to rouse me so roughly?" She took a whiff, "PU! Lydia, you smell awful!"

"I fell in a trash can, a'ite? Nevermind that, the others need help."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Serena demanded, holding out her hand for Lydia to grasp. "Here, help me up."

Lydia pulled her up to her feet so hard that she almost fell on her face.

"Hey, Serena?" Rini asked.

"What?" Serena said.

"Thanks for saving me, you're a pal!" Rini gave her a thumbs up, "and Lydia, thanks for getting my lazy mother up!"

"Hey!" Serena shouted.

"Anytime, lassie, anytime," Lydia said.

"Time for some moon and rainbow power," Serena said.

"Rainbow power?" Rini whispered.

"Aye, lassie, I'm a sailor scout too!" Lydia winked, "Sailor Scout of Luck, Sailor Rainbow!"

"Wow, you've got to be better than Serena!" Rini cried, "I wish you were my mom!"

Lydia smiled, "oh please…don't flatter me…."

"Rini!" Serena gasped, "I'm doing the best I can." She sighed. "Ready, Lydia?"

"I've been ready!" Lydia replied. "Watch dis, Rini, we're gonna kick that puny flower's bloody ahrss!"

Rini muffled a giggle as Serena gasped.

"Lydia! What are you trying to do?" Serena demanded.

"What?"

"Don't teach my kid bad words!" Serena cried into Lydia's face, making her blink. "They're supposed to learn language like that from their fathers! Not from their mother's best friends! And Darien doesn't even talk like that! What's wrong with you?"

"Al'right, Al'right," Lydia groaned, "I'm sorry." She turned to Rini, "now, Rini, that language is bad. I've shouldn't have said that. What I should have said was we'll box her ears, all right?"

"Okay," Rini nodded.

"That's better," Serena muttered.

"Now do your thing, Moon Mama!" Rini said, "and Aunty Rainbow!"

"Ah, she called me her Aunty Rainbow!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Kick that monster's bloody," Rini began and caught Serena's glare, "I mean, box her ears!"

"Let's do this, Lydia," Serena said, reaching for her Moon Crystal locket as Lydia reached her hand to her pocket for her own Rainbow Crystal locket that was in the shape of a four-leaf clover.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"RAINBOW CRYSTAL POWER!"

Their lockets opened, revealing the moon crystal and the rainbow crystal. The rainbow crystal was the magical prism crystal that Lady Indigo had given to her. Under the locket's lid of the rainbow crystal locket were two different colored coins: red and orange. Back to back, moonbeams and rainbow rays swirling around them, Lydia and Serena twirled around together as they transformed. The ribbons that spun around Serena's body were pink whereas Lydia's were gold. Lydia's fuku was the same as before, the indigo bows, violet skirt, red vest and primary colors on the bands of her sleeves and secondary colors on the bands of her gloves. Her boots were white, thigh-high with a red and orange stripe at the top. Lydia and Serena turned to each other and their earrings, tiara and choker appeared on them. Serena's were earrings two dangling pearls connecting to a moon and Lydia's dangling rubies and topazes. Serena's tiara gem was a ruby and Lydia's a golden topaz. Serena's choker was dark pink with a moon and Lydia's orange with a green heart. As rubies appeared on Serena's buns, orange ribbons and topazes appeared around Lydia's braids. They opened their eyes then turned around to the front. Sailor Moon did her usual sailor pose and Sailor Rainbow took a knee next to her as a rainbow and a moon accented the background behind them.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

"RAINBOW RED AND ORANGE SWIRL!"

As Sailor Moon's tiara became a discus, a swirl of red and orange churned around it to break away the vines holding the others captive. The monster looked up at surprise.

"Forgot about us, now have yeh?" Sailor Rainbow demanded as Sailor Moon's tiara boomeranged back to her.

"I don't care whose compost heap you came from but you're about to become moon dust!" Sailor Moon declared, "and believe me, we get to the root of every problem, I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Rainbow! Prepare to be de-rooted! We are evil's bad luck charms!"

"And that means you!"

The monster did not care for their speech. She lunged at them. Rainbow got ready.

"DRUID FIRE!"

A fire flared up between the monster and Sailor Rainbow and Sailor Moon, preventing the monster from getting to them.

"Sailor Mars isn't the only fire starter in this group!" Sailor Rainbow shouted. "Sailor Moon! Let's de-root this bad weed!" Her rainbow scepter appeared in her hand. It was white with a big gold coin on the top with an orange bow around it. In the middle of the gold coin was a rainbow and near the bottom was an orange and red stripe. "You and I!"

"Gotcha!" Sailor Moon acknowledged, raising her moon scepter.

Rini stepped closer for a better look. "This is going to be good!"

"MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!"

RAINBOW PRINCESS EXECUTION!"

Their combined scepter powers destroyed the monster where she stood. She fell into pieces and the wind flew them away.

"Is everyone all right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I think so," Sailor Mercury replied.

"Impressive," said a voice.

"Huh?" all the scouts mumbled.

The stranger they saw the day earlier at the greenhouse stood at the steps. He had his hands in his pockets.

"You're behind this, aren't you?" Sailor Mars demanded.

Instead of answering her, he changed as flower petals danced around him. His auburn hair grew long and turned greenish-blue with pink locks near his bangs. His flesh changed from peach to a light green and he wore dangling earrings. He was dressed in a white and blue fancy garb with a cape and on his chest was a flower. The flower opened, revealing a little woman's half body. Luna and Artemis recognized it.

"The Kisenian Blossom!" Luna and Artemis cried.

"The _what_ Blossom?" Sailor Rainbow asked.

The Kisenian Blossom spoke to Fiore. "So this is Earth. It's perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"We're taking over," Fiore said. "Destroying it."

"You can't!" Mercury shouted.

"I will!" He sent a huge blast against Sailor Mercury and Mars, knocking them into a building. Then he hit Sailor Venus with the same power.

"He's so powerful," Sailor Rainbow whispered.

"That's not funny!" Sailor Jupiter snapped. She ran up to him, throwing punches, which he dodged without much effort. "You weed!"

"Jupiter, be careful!" Rainbow warned.

Too late though, Fiore moved his hand under her punches to her stomach and forced her back into a telephone booth with a mega telekinetic blast.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried.

"This is not good," Sailor Rainbow muttered. "How could he be so strong?"

"We've had the sailor hash," Fiore said, "now let's try the _moon_ kabobs!" His fingernails grew nearly a foot long and may very well be sharper than razor blades.

Rainbow stood defiant in front of Sailor Moon. Even if she was going to be knocked back like the others, she had to protect Sailor Moon. "Let's just skip to the Rainbow Dessert! RAINBOW CODE RED!" She reached her hand to her locket. It opened up and the red rainbow coin floated into her hand. Her locket closed and she held her hand out in a fist as the red rainbow coin's power sent a laser through the spaces in her fingers and swirled around Fiore. It cut his fingernails down to size as the CODE RED made a deafening siren. Fiore backed up and put his hands on his ears, shaking his head. It was loud enough to wake the dead and the four fallen sailor scouts stirred slightly but were still too weak to get up.

Sailor Moon plugged her ears, "Rainbow, can you turn it down?"

"What's that?" she asked. "Can't hear yeh."

"I said it's too loud!"

When she thought Fiore had enough, Rainbow put her hand to her locket and the coin traveled back under the lid. She walked to Fiore and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Now, why do yeh attack us?" Rainbow demanded with her hands on her hips. "What is it that yeh want, laddie?"

Fiore's eyes glowed. He stood up and knocked Sailor Rainbow aside. "Get out of my way!" he shouted and ran after Sailor Moon, his fingernails growing again.

"Sailor Moon, run for it!" Rainbow warned.

Sailor Moon backed up and a rose hit the ground where he was about to take a step. "Huh?" he said. "A red rose!" He looked up and around. There was a giant painting of tuxedo men on a building. Tuxedo Mask stood on a lamppost and slowly walked forward.

"Darien!" Fiore cried, his long fingernails sliding back to normal size.

"The man can wear a cape!" Sailor Moon said, "Hoo!'

Rainbow groaned, "Oh, here we go."

"Come on, Rainbow," Sailor Moon exclaimed, "just because you don't have a guy in your life doesn't mean you have to gun down romance!"

"I'm not, Sailor Moon," Rainbow snapped, "This just isn't the time for romance, okay? We need to find out what this long-nailed laddie is up to!"

"Sailor Rainbow's right," Tuxedo Mask agreed, jumping off the lamppost and walking to Fiore. "Why have you come back, Fiore and what do you want?"

"Have you forgotten my promise?" Fiore asked, hurt and angry, "and you'd rather be with this twit than me?"

"Hey!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"She's my friend, as you are," Tuxedo Mask said.

"What am I?" Rainbow demanded, "Chopped liver?"

"But you were pure back then," Tuxedo Mask went on, ignoring Rainbow's complaint. "And your heart's become corrupted by darkness."

"Sailor Moon, what are they talking about?" Rainbow asked Sailor Moon.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Moon admitted.

Tuxedo Mask and Fiore started to argue and then fight. Fiore produced a sword and lunged at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

"Be careful, my masked man!" Moon cried out.

"He'll be fine," Rainbow muttered.

"Stop it, Fiore!" Tuxedo Mask pleaded, "the reason why Earth is so appealing to you because the sailor scouts drive out the negative forces!"

"They _are_ the negative forces!" Fiore shouted.

"Stop being so negative!" Sailor Rainbow snapped.

Fiore moved past Tuxedo Mask and toward Sailor Moon to take her out with his long fingernails. "Die!"

"Stop!" Sailor Rainbow shouted.

Tuxedo Mask moved in front of Sailor Moon. He saved her but as a result he had five stab wounds in his chest.

"Oh no!" Rainbow gasped. Sailor Moon screamed.

"Darien!" Fiore pulled his fingernails in quickly with a scared, guilty look on his face. Tuxedo Mask fell down and Sailor Moon put her arms around him.

"Oh my love," Sailor Moon said. Rainbow crouched over him. "Rainbow, is he? Is he?"

"He'll be okay," Rainbow insisted, looking over his wounds, "Darien's a fighter but we've got to get him to a doctor."

"I can't lose him!" Fiore cried. "He's the only friend I've got!"

Rainbow gasped and spun around to look at Fiore, but not to attack him for what he did. The words he said echoed in her head. She had used those exact same words before, a long, long time ago.

--

_"I can't lose him! He's the only friend I've got! The only friend…the only friend…"_

"Lydia, we shouldn't be out here," a Prince Darien said as he followed her through the woods. "It's dangerous."

"Dun't be such a coward, laddie," Lydia insisted. "Where's yer sense of adventure?"

"I have a sense of adventure," Darien snapped, "I just don't want to die."

"Relax, I do this all the time," Lydia told him.

"There's robbers and wild animals and--"

"Would you be quiet?" she demanded so loudly that it scared some birds so bad that it made them fly away. She lowered her voice, "There's something in these woods. Something very valuable and I want to find it."

"Well, find it yourself," he muttered, turning around. "I'm going home."

"Fine, coward! When I'll find the treasure, I won't share it with yeh! It will be mine, all mine!" She stood screaming. "Go on home, yeh prince and ride yer white horses and read yer books, see if I care!" When Darien was out of her sight, she turned back around and walked on to where she believed her treasure was. It was starting to get dark and cold. The trees looked scary and Lydia began to wish she didn't let Darien go. Then she heard a blood-curdling scream. She stopped in her tracks. She recognized the voice immediately. "That's Darien! I shouldn't have let him alone! I shouldn't have let him go!" she turned around and followed the noise with hot pursuit. "I'm coming, Darien! I'm coming!"

"Lydia!" she heard him screaming. "Help!"

"He's probably in danger! I can't lose him! He's the only friend I've got! He's probably being attacked by wild animals, robbers. Or…"

When she found Darien, he sat on the ground holding his ankle, "Lydia, I tripped and..."

"A broken ankle?" she gasped. "Yeh have twisted your ankle?"

"Fell over a log."

Lydia became angry and she slapped his shoulder, "yeh fool! I thought you were in more trouble! I came running thinking you were being robbed or killed by wild animals and yeh only twisted yer ankle!"

"But aren't you at least glad that I'm all right?" Darien demanded.

Lydia sighed and fell down next to him with her head on his shoulder. "Of course I am. I'm sorry I got angry."

"It's all right," he insisted. "I'm not mad."

"Let me help you up," she said.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No." She pulled on his arm and helped him to his feet. He limped next to her.

"We can look for your treasure later," Darien said.

"No need, Darien. I've _already _found it." Their eyes met and she gave him a very special smile as she led him out of the forest.

--

Sailor Rainbow blinked the old memory away and stared into Fiore's sorrowful eyes. She felt pity for him and her heart ached. She knew how he felt. "So sad," she whispered, "he has no friends." She took a step forward and was about to say something when Darien suddenly disappeared. "What?"

"Darien!" Sailor Moon gasped.

Fiore held his arms out and Darien appeared in them.

"Where are you taking him?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"We have to get him to a doctor," Rainbow said softly. "Please, let us take care of him."

Fiore shook his head. "No. He's my only friend. I'm the one who injured him so I must be the one to heal him."

Rainbow nodded, but in such a way that she didn't mean to do so. The words she spoke next came almost unintentionally. It was like an unknown force was taking over her body. "I understand. Take care of him." After her action and words, Sailor Rainbow bit her lip and looked around. 'What am I doing? What am I saying? He's taking Tuxedo Mask and I'm letting him? Why don't I stop him?'

"Don't let him take Darien away from us, Sailor Rainbow!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I believe Fiore doesn't plan to harm him," Rainbow said.

Fiore floated away from them and Sailor Moon made haste after Fiore. "Bring him back!"

Rainbow stayed where she stood as she watched Sailor Moon run after them as if she thought she'd never see Darien again. The way she screamed his name brought tears in her eyes. She really _did_ love him. Sailor Rainbow grew heartsick. Would she ever find someone to love? The way Sailor Moon loved Tuxedo Mask? True, she loved Tuxedo Mask but nowhere near as the way Sailor Moon loved him. It was a sibling type of love they shared. True friends. Sailor Rainbow was not worried about Tuxedo Mask because in her heart, she believed he was in good hands. She was more worried about the world. She knew that Fiore did not mean to injure him. It was all most like he was driven to do something he didn't want to. 'Could it be that flower?' she thought, 'That Kisenian Blossom Luna and Artemis noticed? And why didn't Lucky notice it?'

Flower petals circled around Fiore and Tuxedo Mask and they disappeared. Sailor Moon continued to run after them, screaming for Darien. She sank to her knees.

"Darien!" she screamed. "Darien!"

Slowly, Sailor Rainbow walked up behind Sailor Moon. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "Sailor Moon?"

"He's gone, Sailor Rainbow! He took Tuxedo Mask away!"

"Tuxedo Mask will be okay."

"Why didn't you stop him, why?"

"Because it was an accident," Sailor Rainbow replied, "Fiore did not mean to hurt Tuxedo Mask. Trust me, Tuxedo Mask will be fine."

Sailor Moon looked down. "I'm sorry…could've stopped him too and I didn't. I hope you're right about Fiore. But he's still gone. Oh…Darien!" Sailor Moon sobbed loudly and Sailor Rainbow wrapped her arms around her.

"It's all right, lassie," Sailor Rainbow assured, "remember I was the one who brought you and Darien together in the first place and I give yeh my word that I'll find away to bring you two back together again."

"Thank you, Rainbow! You've always been my best friend!"

"I love Darien too. We need him here." Rainbow said. "We'll get him back and we'll save Earth, I promise yeh."

As Sailor Moon sobbed both tears of sadness and heartache, happiness and thankfulness, Sailor Rainbow looked up where Darien and Fiore had disappeared.

'And I promise you, Fiore, that I'll find yeh and stop yeh. Whether yeh are our enemy or not, I will find yeh.'

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Battle With Kisenian**


	3. Battle With Kisenian

Promises, Flowers, & Farewells 3

**Battle with Kisenian **

Darien was remembering his old, sad past. The way he ended up alone. His parents had driven off a cliff and Darien was the only survivor. No one could find grandparents, uncles, and aunts, nobody that could take care of Darien. "I'm afraid your parents did not survive the accident." Said a doctor. "We did everything we could to save them."

"Father…why did you have to leave?" Darien asked, rubbing his eyes. "Why'd you leave me all alone?"

"You're not alone," said a voice.

Darien looked. It was Fiore.

"I'm here with you."

Tuxedo Mask woke up with the image of Fiore's face fresh in his mind. He looked upon the real Fiore. "Fiore…" Tuxedo Mask was inside a large crystal with a breathable fluid. He moved slightly then grimaced.

"You need to rest now, Darien," Fiore said, "We can talk later."

"You're real. You came back." Fiore recalled. "I thought you were someone I just made up to ease the pain of my orphanage loneliness."

"I'm real." Fiore confirmed. "Our friendship is what sustained me all this time." He recalled his own lonely past. "Before I came to the orphanage, I was drifting all alone in space. I had no idea where or when I was born. Finally, after a long and lonely journey, I was carried to Earth."

A young alien Fiore laid weak in the rain. He couldn't move without putting enough effort into it. Suddenly, he felt a presence and the rain stopped falling on him but remained everywhere else. Weakly, he pulled his head up and saw a young human child leaning over him with a look of compassion and on his face wearing pajamas. That young boy was Darien. He took the young strange child in and kept him warm by sharing his bed with him. They both had lonely expressions on their faces.

"As soon as I saw your eyes, I knew it was your good energy that had drawn me." Fiore explained. "We became friends immediately: two lonely boys. But I wasn't able to stay on Earth, for my life there would've been too short. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done."

That was when Darien had presented the rose to Fiore. "Thank you, Darien." Said a young Fiore.

"That simple flower, a red rose," Fiore recalled, "was the first and only gift I ever received."

"I'll search the universe for the perfect flower to bring back." Promised the young Fiore.

"I looked everywhere, and eventually I found a star where the perfect blossom grew. Finally, I could see you again." Fiore went on. "When I picked the Kisenian Blossom, a thought struck me. On Earth, people had left my friend Darien all alone. I vowed then and there that they must pay. You deserved so much better."

There was a problem, though. Fiore did not know that Darien was no longer lonely and he had plenty of friends now. "You're wrong. I have family on Earth. Let me go! I'm happy there, Fiore. That's where I belong."

"No longer," Fiore insisted. "You belong here with me now, your true friend, Darien."

"Fiore," Tuxedo Mask began.

"For now on, only I will give you flowers."

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter finally came to and they met with Sailor Rainbow and Sailor Moon with Rini and the guardian cats in a nearby park to talk about the Kisenian Blossom and what had happened earlier. Sailor Mars sat close to Sailor Moon instead of her best friend, Rainbow, who was pacing with her hands clenched in fists. Venus, Jupiter and Mercury stood in a circle. Sailor Rainbow hoped she did not regret what she had done, letting Fiore leave with Darien.

"So the Kisenian Blossom comes from another galaxy?" Sailor Venus asked

"And she's the one who sent that vicious vine vamp before?" Sailor Jupiter added.

"That's right!" Artemis exclaimed. "The Kisenian Blossom is one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe: a most wicked weed, indeed!"

"Her aim is to try to gather energy from every star and planet." Luna explained. "This was the first time we'd ever laid eyes on her, but we'd heard the legend often when we lived in the Moon Kingdom. On her own, Kisenian's just another flower…"

"…So she needs someone to act on her behalf: a kind of pawn." Artemis finished.

"So she waits for someone with a vulnerable heart to come along." Luna said.

"That would be Fiore, in this case," Lucky said.

"And she somehow puts him under her spell." Sailor Jupiter commented.

"Exactly. She plants the seeds of negativity and turns a pure heart into a dark one," Artemis said. "And from there, her power will grow until she destroys everything. Once Kisenian is finished with a particular star or planet, the pawn becomes dispensable and the planet filled with hatred."

"So poor Fiore's just another one of her victims," Jupiter said.

"Truly," Sailor Rainbow whispered to her self sadly, "he's really hurt."

"She's got him brainwashed, rinsed, and dried." Artemis said.

"I've analyzed the energy of that flower we fought with," Sailor Mercury said, "and I've found the same kind of energy is given off by planet that is approaching the Earth."

Venus gasped.

"Then we've gotta go after her!" Jupiter cried.

"And fast!" Artemis exclaimed, "She must be stopped!"

"The future of the planet depends on you Scouts." Luna said.

"Let's make that planet mulch!" Sailor Jupiter grunted.

"Remember, Tuxedo Mask's with them." Sailor Venus reminded. "We've got to make sure we get him out of there safe and sound."

"Is there a way we can free Fiore?" Sailor Rainbow inquired.

"I believe there is," Lucky answered, "if we get to him in time."

Sailor Rainbow nodded.

"There's no way." Sailor Moon mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It's too dangerous." Sailor Moon said. "We're not going anywhere. It's my fault, and I won't lose any more friends. I'm not strong enough. Tuxedo…sorry I'm a wimp who needs protection."

"Sailor Moon, dun't blame yerself!" Rainbow cried, rushing to her side. "I told yeh I'd get Tuxedo Mask back and by crikey, that's what I'm going to do!"

"Luna Ball, what's with the wimp talk?!" Rini demanded. "Work your magic on Sailor Moon!" Rini tossed her Luna P Ball in the air and it changed into a gun. She aimed it at Sailor Moon. "May I remind you you're a super hero? Bang!" She fired the gun and a suction cup dart stuck to the tiara gem of her tiara. "Why is it do you think that we fight for you?"  
"Mental void?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Because we value your friendship," Jupiter said.

"Yeah, and friends always fight on the same side," Venus added.

"You brought us all together," Mercury said.

Sailor Moon pulled the dart off her tiara.

"And keep us together," agreed Mars.

"And we'll get Tuxedo Mask back and save the world," Sailor Rainbow promised.

It was settled. The six sailors joined hands and formed a circle. "There's trouble brewing fast!" Artemis said. "SAILORS!"

"TELEPORT!" Luna shouted.

Their power built and came together. In a brilliant flash, they vanished and were on their way to the planet with a crash course on Earth.

"Good luck, sailors!" Lucky wished.

'Mama, Sailor Scouts,' Rini thought, 'come back safely.'

The sailors were zooming through space in a giant protective bubble. Sailor Mercury activated her VR visor. "Target ahead!"

They approached the target. It was the rogue planet. It began to open, revealing its true form as a giant flower. It was covered in pink flowers. They fly over it to look for Fiore or Tuxedo Mask.

"Weird." Venus commented. "The entire planet is covered in pink flowers."

"I wonder what they fertilize the place with," Rainbow muttered as they floated over it. "It is kind of pretty though."

"Enemy on turbo approach!" Sailor Mercury warned as an alert blipped on her VR visor. Another flower creature was heading toward them with arm blades. The sailors guided their bubble away from it but the creature slashed through a stalagmite and the bubble smashes through loose stone.

"Man, we're sitting ducks!" Jupiter groaned.

"Hold on!" Venus exclaimed, "Got a plan!"

"Okay! GO!"

The creature came back toward them. It extended its arm blades, ready to attack.

"SAILOR PLANET…"

The creature laughed in excitement.

"ATTACK!" They ejected from their bubble and allowed it to detonate next to the creature. They fall onto the planet's surface. Sailor Moon is the only one that does not land on her feet. Rainbow helped her up.

The creature fell down to the surface also after being caught in the explosion. It writhed in pain then disintegrated.

The sailors noticed something in the center of the planet after landing on it. Sailor Mercury got busy and began to analyze it.

"What is that, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

"Hold on," she replied, "I'm analyzing it now. It looks like the headquarters." The visor zoomed in and she found the crystal Tuxedo Mask was held captive in. "Tuxedo Mask is in there!"

"Let's get him out!" Sailor Moon shouted. She is about to run onward but Jupiter stopped her.

"Wait! It could be a trap!" Jupiter cried.

"Ooh!"

"You've been trained well, Scouts…"

Sailor Rainbow twirled around, "his voice is everywhere."

"…But rest assured, I'd never use my friend as bait…at least, not for such an easy catch…" A patch of flowers rose from the ground and began to fall off the figure, which was Fiore. The remaining flowers on him were over his heart, where the Kisenian Blossom was. They fell down last, revealing the pretty yet evil flower.

"It's him!" Sailor Moon cried.

"…although I didn't think you'd actually come. You don't strike me as that loyal."

"Hey, Fern Boy!" Sailor Moon hissed, "give Tuxedo Mask back!"

He approached them and Sailor Rainbow stepped in front of Sailor Moon. "Let me handle this," she said to the others and stopped in front of Fiore. "Listen, laddie, we thank yeh for healing Tuxedo Mask," she said, a few octaves lower than Sailor Moon. She believed if she stayed cool, she wouldn't have to fight Fiore. "And now we've come to take him back."

"And I thank you for letting me take my friend so I can heal him," Fiore said in the same tone.

"So, you'll give him to us?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Why not?" she raised her voice half an octave, but was careful not to sound demanding. Maybe it wasn't as easy as she hoped. "He's our friend too."

"I will release him." He replied. "I'll take him back to Earth myself…but not now. We're not ready."

"Ready for what?" Sailor Venus demanded.

Sailor Rainbow groaned. 'Bad move!' she thought.

A flower at Fiore's feet began to glow and then some seeds emerged from the flower. "To set our plan in motion. These are the seeds of my flower, and pretty soon, we will be close enough to plant them on Earth: millions of pods, each containing the seeds of our power. They'll grow on any surface, and before you know it, Earth will be carpeted by Kisenian Blossoms!"

"I did not let yeh take Tuxedo Mask so yeh can destroy our home!" Sailor Rainbow hissed, pointing at Fiore through clenched teeth. So much for being nice. "How would yeh like it if we _destroyed yer_ _home?_"

Fiore looked at her as if he was not offended. "I have no home for you to destroy."

Rainbow gasped and was suddenly no longer angry. 'No home or friends?' She began to pity him again. She cleared her throat and looked around. 'What are these feelings?'

"And the blossoms feed on," Sailor Mercury began.

"Energy!" Fiore exclaimed. "The human race will be sucked dry and become extinct!" He began to disappear.

'He wants us to feel his pain,' Sailor Rainbow thought, frozen in her tracks. 'Revenge for his unbelievable bad luck!'

"Not if I can help it!" Sailor Mars shouted and prepared to attack but before her firepower reached him, Fiore vanished.

"He disappeared again," Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Mercury gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We're surrounded!" she replied fretfully, her scanner showed many enemies. It was blipping like crazy. "There are negative forces all around us!"

"I can feel the negativity!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oh no! They're multiplying!" Sailor Mercury cried.

Sailor Venus looked down. "The flowers…"

Sailor Rainbow's upper lip curled into a sneer. "I hate weeds! Especially the ones that can kill yeh! We have to destroy 'em before they grow!"

The sailor scouts closed ranks as the flowers grew and creatures pop out of the ground in dozens.

"They're just popping out of the ground," Sailor Rainbow said, "like daises!"

"Only uglier!" Sailor Jupiter grunted.

"Sailor Moon, now might be a time to take out yer moon scepter," Sailor Rainbow said.

"Way ahead of you," Sailor Moon said.

"Hey, Mars," Rainbow whispered, leaning to her side, "yeh know how we clear out our fields back home?"

"You burn them," Mars replied, winking.

"Lucky guess," Rainbow winked back, "Remind me to give yeh a treat for that later. But for right now, let's clear out this field, hmm?"

"Gotcha!" Mars nodded.

"DRUID FIRE!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Sailor Rainbow started a large wall of fire and Mars used her attack to spread it down the rows of the creatures.

"Yeah!" Sailor Mars cried and slapped Sailor Rainbow's palm.

"Hey, Jupiter, and sometimes people lose their crops in a thunderstorm," Sailor Rainbow said. "Why don't yeh share the shocking news to our friends here!"

"I like the way you think, Sailor Rainbow!" Sailor Jupiter laughed, "SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!" Her thunder attack cleared a wide section.

"There's also morning frost we have to worry about," Sailor Rainbow said, elbowing Mercury.

Mercury nodded, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She froze another bunch.

"And Venus, well," Rainbow began, "oh, toast 'em lassie!"

Sailor Venus laughed lightly. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" She took out a bunch of the bad weeds.

"And for the grand finale," Sailor Rainbow said, twirling her scepter, "RAINBOW…"

"MOON…"

"PRINCESS..."

"EXCECUTION!"

"ELIMINATION!"

Sailor Moon and Rainbow use their scepters to take out as much as they can of the rest. There were at least three-dozen of them. Fiore saw this and decided another way to stop the scouts. "Better retreat, regroup, and really nail them!"

The creatures regrouped and fell back. "Watch out, you guys!" Mercury warned. "The flowers are fixing to increase their fighting power!"

They all came together in a big wave.

"So long, Sailor sweethearts!" Fiore laughed.

"They're multiplying!" Sailor Mercury gasped.

"There's too many of them!" Mars cried.

Rainbow, without fear, ran toward the wave to fight. "We're not going down without a fight! RAINBOW PRINCESS EXECUTION!" The power of her scepter stopped the wave and took out three of the creatures but then they were quickly replaced with 6 more and continued onward.

"Oh, of all the rotten luck!" Sailor Rainbow grunted. She decided now to plead with Fiore. She looked up at him and ran in his direction but she was still in the path of the wave. "Fiore, stop this! Don't do this, please!"

"It's too late now, Rainbow," he said without any feeling. "Goodbye."

She gasped and stopped, Kisenian's hold on him is getting stronger!'

"Rainbow, no!" Sailor Moon shouted, trying to stop her but Sailor Mars grabbed her by the arm.

"Sailor Moon, move!" Sailor Mars screamed and threw her out of the area. She tumbled down a hill and looked up just in time to see the creatures fall down on the sailor scouts. In moments, they are buried alive under a pile of flowers. She was stunned and quickly ran up to dig through the flowers with her hands.

"No! I don't believe this!" she mumbled. "Oh please, you guys! Don't do this! I need you! I can't do this by myself."

"What a coward!" Fiore shouted.

She looked up and saw Fiore standing atop the hill with a number of the creatures.

"I saw how you abandoned your so-called friends! What a wimp!"

Sailor Moon stood and readied her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS…"

"Stop!" Fiore ordered.

The sailor scouts emerged from the ground, bounded up in vines, drained and weak, but luckily, alive. Sailor Rainbow was at the top, Mars under her, then Venus, Jupiter then Mercury.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Sailor Moon, surrender! Hand over your magic wand or lose your pals!" Fiore blackmailed. To prove he wasn't bluffing, he sent a shock through the vines, forcing the scouts to scream in pain. They are left even weaker.

"NO!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You're so mean."

"All's fair in love and war," Fiore said, "Princess. I'm daring you: either your Scepter…or your fellow Scouts. It's your call."

"Not the Scepter." Mars began weakly. "You can never give it up."

"Don't let him use us against you," Sailor Venus added.

"And how do yeh know he'll let us go anyway?" Sailor Rainbow asked. "What proof do yeh have that he isn't lying?" But Sailor Rainbow was positive that Sailor Moon was going to give up the scepter anyhow. She grunted and clenched her teeth. She had an idea; maybe she could give her scepter up or something. There had to be a way. Rainbow tried to pull her arm out through the vines holding her captive as the sailors tried to talk Sailor Moon out of giving up her scepter.

"The Scepter belongs in your hands only," Mercury said.

"You cannot surrender it, not even for us." Jupiter finished.

"What's your choice?!" Fiore demanded. "You're gonna abandon them again?"

Rainbow noticed Sailor Moon's fingers slipping around her scepter. "WAIT!" She screamed. She broke her right arm through some of the vines and grunted in pain. She held it up and in her hand appeared her own rainbow scepter. "Don't do it, Sailor Moon! Dun't let Fiore talk yeh into handing over yer scepter! Yeh need it to finish the battle!"

"But Sailor Rainbow…" Moon began.

"No!" she grimaced and turned her head to Fiore, "Fiore! Our friend Sailor Moon is not a coward! Yeh are! Yeh a liar and a coward! She didn't abandon us; we saved her! Now, I want to challenge yeh to a battle." This made the entire sailor scouts gasp. "Yeh tell yer vine-harlots to take a hike, give us back Tuxedo Mask and let Sailor Moon and the others go!" She pointed her scepter to his face. "Just yeh and me, laddie, one on one! What will it be?"

Fiore blinked. He couldn't believe she was serious any more than the others. 'She's risking her life for her friends?' But he tried to act like he didn't feel anything inside and laughed, "You dare challenge me?"

"Sailor Rainbow, don't be crazy!" Venus shouted.

"But I might just get lucky," Sailor Rainbow insisted. "Well, Fiore?"

Sailor Moon had enough. She dropped the scepter and Sailor Rainbow tightened her hand around her own. Fiore was even more confused than he had been before. "You win. I can't turn my back on them. Without my friends, it's not the same. I give up."

"No, Sailor Moon!" Rainbow cried.

Sailor Rainbow looked up. "I couldn't let you get yourself killed. You're the reason why I have Tuxedo Mask in my life. You're my sister, Rainbow! I know you'd do the same thing for me."

"Sailor Moon…please!"

"Coward!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Fight them!"

"I can't. I know I can beat them…and then you'll get hurt…and I couldn't bear that." Tears roll down her face as well as all the sailors' faces.

Fiore was shocked and moved by Sailor Moon's tears and devotion to her friends. He struggled with his mind as the creatures disappeared. He lost his control and the sailors fell free. Fiore reached a hand to his head and fell to his knees.

"You guys!" Sailor Moon cried, running to them.

Sailor Rainbow grunted and pulled up her head. "Fiore…" She pulled herself to her knees and eventually her feet. She stumbled.

"Rainbow, are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Fiore, what's wrong with Fiore?" she mumbled. "He's resisting, maybe--"

"What's happening to me?" Fiore wondered out loud. "I'm not used to these emotions."

"Fiore, she's tricked you." Kisenian lied. "All she wants is for the Scouts to help her take Darien away from you again."

"My friend." He said, eyes glowing. "She can't have him!" He struggled to stand and Sailor Rainbow, grimacing, walked forward. Fiore was not the only one experiencing new emotions.

'I think I know what to do,' Rainbow thought. 'I must free Fiore before it's too late.'

"Rainbow, what are you doing?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Stay out of this," Rainbow muttered, holding her hand out. "Kisenian! Kisenian! I'll make a deal with yeh! Let the laddie go free!"

"What makes you think I'm bonding Fiore?" she demanded.

"Let Fiore go, Kisenian!" she shouted with all her voice which became hoarse. She continued to walk to Fiore but her legs gave and she fell down. But she held on to her strength enough to pull up her head. "Take me instead!"

"Rainbow no!" Moon shouted.

Fiore stared at Sailor Rainbow. His heart ached for some odd reason. It began to pump faster. "You'll take my place, but why? Kisenian is helping me."

"Wrong, Fiore!" Sailor Rainbow cried. "She is not! She's plotting to destroy everything and she's using you to do it!"

"And why would you give yourself up for him if you know what I plan to do?" Kisenian asked. "Do you think you're better than Fiore?"

"You need a weak heart so you claimed Fiore's," Rainbow said, "well, let's see if you can handle a heart of stone! Then Fiore will see you for what you really are!"

"No, Sailor Rainbow!" Mercury warned. "Don't risk it! There has to be another way!"

"I don't understand what she's talking about," Fiore mumbled.

"She's just playing with your mind, Fiore," Kisenian insisted. "Don't listen to her." A pink gas floated from the Kisenian Blossom and swirled around Fiore. "If you help me fight her, I'll make sure Darien remembers your special bond, but your friendship with him will never come back to life until Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are gone! Together…we are invincible!" Fiore glowed with red light and then his blue-green hair changed into pink with blue-green streaks at the top. His fancy white garb was replaced by an armor created by Kisenian and he has her arm draped over his shoulder and down his chest and dangerous tendril-like spikes around his whole body. He had to be at least ten times stronger now than he had been before.

"Fiore," Rainbow mumbled, "no!" She shook her head and pounded the ground her fist. She had tried to reason with Fiore to give Tuxedo Mask back, tried to fight him one on one and even tried to deal with Kisenian herself to free Fiore. Tuxedo Mask will probably not be returned. Her sailor friends were all weak and Fiore planned to kill them all, starting with Sailor Moon. Kisenian's hold was still too strong. It was hopeless. She remained strong and held on to her courage but all the same if they didn't do something, the world was going to be destroyed. Now, she wasn't sure what to do. She never had such an unlucky day before in all her life.

Next Chapter: From Pity To Love

And as always, I just own Sailor Rainbow/Lydia, Lucky and Madam Indigo. Yeh know, the made up characters in this story****


	4. From Pity to Love

**Promises, Flowers & Farewells 4**

**From Pity to Love**

_Disclaimer__I don't own SM. Just the characters I made up for this story.___

While the scouts believed all was lost, Tuxedo Mask was struggling to get out of the crystal. He was still weak but he used whatever strength he had to break free. His effort paid off when it cracked and he grimaced again, pushing against the crystal in the same spot. It broke fully and he tumbled out.

"You are not my friend," he said and wandered out of his prison.

"Fiore, no, don't do this!" Sailor Rainbow pleaded.

"You're next, Sailor Rainbow," he muttered, raising a hand. A telekinetic pulse threw Sailor Moon back into a boulder. Before she can recover, he appeared behind her and restrained her from moving. He raised her in the air.

"No, Fiore!" Rainbow called out. She tried to stop him but fell onto the ground. "Damn. What can I do?"

"Raise your hands if you want to try her energy!" Fiore called to the flowers and then many hands sprung out of the ground. Each drew her energy and Sailor Moon screamed.

"You can wail all you want, but my followers won't give up until I tell them, so give up your claim on Darien's heart, and I'll tell them to stop! You don't know what it's like to be lonely without true friends, Sailor Moon! Or you wouldn't try to take Darien away!"

But there was someone who had an idea. Sailor Mercury struggled and raised her head up. She remembered her first day at school. She was studying, as usual and pair of girls was backbiting about her.

"All she ever does is study," said one, "she's such a bookworm."

"Yeah, Straight-A Amy," agreed the other, "the world's smartest loner." Sailor Mercury understood.

"Heeelp!" Sailor Moon called.

"You don't know what it's like to have everyone shun you because you're different, Sailor Moon!" Fiore ranted.

Jupiter now raised her head. Her violent reputation kept her from having friends. She remembered while sitting in the shade of a tree with a blade of wheat in her mouth, people were afraid of her and thought twice about ever becoming her friend.

"I heard she karate-chopped a teacher at her old school." Said a girl.

"I give her two weeks." Challenged the boy she was talking to

"Why bother trying to make friends?" She asked. "She'll just get kicked out anyway."

"Maybe you'll understand what Darien means to me…if you get a glimpse of true loneliness!" Fiore shouted.

Venus groaned. She had been lonely herself too and wished to be someone else so she could be popular, like Sailor V. But that did not help. She remembered walking down the hall in school one day and…

"That girl is so shy." Said a girl." She never says a word."

"Shy?" her friend asked, "you mean stuck up."

"Well, whatever she is," said a boy, "she looks like a total snore."

"Oh, look at her trying to look like Sailor V," said the first girl and the two girls laugh as Mina looked over her shoulder.

"Do you know how it feels never to have anyone to talk to: to share things with?!" Fiore demanded.

Sailor Mars did. She recalled one day while feeding her blackbirds….

"I heard that girl can predict stuff." Said a girl to her friend as they were passing by.

"Sounds spooky to me," said her friend.

"Yeah, and she spends all her time with those weird blackbirds." Agreed the other. "She doesn't seem to like people."

"Probably thinks she's too good for us. Hmph."

Fiore was spouting about how awful it was to be alone but he still was not finished yet. "Have you ever had people look down on you for no good reason? Well, have you?!"

"Fiore," Sailor Rainbow whispered, raising her head. Her eyes welled up with tears. She remembered something from long, long ago. Being a peasant girl kept her from getting any respect.

Lydia was drawing water from one of the wells, wearing simple rags. It was a very hot day and she was sweating and wet like a melting ice cube. Three rich girls were passing her.

"Ooh, I can smell her from here!" groaned one, taking out her handkerchief and holding it over her nose.

Lydia looked up. She wanted to smack them all one but she knew they were high class and if she had done something like that, she'd probably get hung or beheaded or thrown in jail, even if she _were_ friends with Prince Darien. She just ignored them and continued to do her work and pulled on the rope to pull up the bucket of water. 'Maybe they'll go away,' she thought.

But the girls didn't. They walked over to her. "My, look at her hands! They're filthy!" Said the one in the middle as she grabbed Lydia's hands in her clean gloved ones, careful not to get them too soiled. "And so many scars! What else do you do besides draw water? She demanded Lydia. "Pull up weeds with your bare hands?"

"Of course, she can't afford gloves or a hoe!" teased the one next to her.

"Forget the water for the crops, you filthy girl," ordered the rich girl with the handkerchief held to her nose, "and use it for a bath!"

The three girls laughed and finally walked away muttering something about why the peasants have to be so dirty. Lydia looked on at them and then to her hands. They were dirty and they had scars and calluses and hangnails. They weren't silky like a princess' hands. Ashamed of her own hands, she closed her fingers and pulled them to her chest before returning to her work. She glanced at them several times as she lifted the water bucket up. When it finally came to the top, instead of taking it out and putting it on the rod to carry it to the crops, she dunked her hands into the water and rubbed them together furiously, tears flowing freely down her sweaty, dirty cheeks.

All the sailor scouts could feel for Fiore, Rainbow especially. Before they met Sailor Moon, they didn't have any friends. Sailor Moon or Serena was their friend even if Amy was a bookworm, Lita a bully, Mina a hero wannabe, Raye a hothead and Lydia a peasant girl. They pushed themselves up and slowly began to walk to him. Sailor Moon was drained from all her energy and Fiore let her fell the ground. She lay, gasping for breath. Thorns extract from Fiore's armor.

"You're history, Sailor Moon." He stepped over to her. "Adios, thief of hearts." A thorn raised over his shoulder and sharpened.

"Don't! DON'T!" Sailor Venus hollered. "Sailor Moon's done more for me than anyone!"

"She's the best friend you could wish for." Jupiter added. "Just ask Darien. And she could be your friend, too."

"Fiore, please listen to us!" Sailor Rainbow begged. "Sailor Moon is my friend even if I am a poor peasant girl and she'll gladly take you to be her friend, no matter what planet your from!" Her heart beat faster and she felt somehow, stronger. She continued to walk over to Fiore. Her heart felt so full but she wasn't exactly sure why. She almost wanted to embrace him until his armor broke and the Kisenian blossom wilted away. Was it just pity she felt for the alien boy? She stopped right in front of him. "It doesn't matter! And I promise yeh that I'll be yer friend too!"

"She's right," Venus agreed, "we'll be your friend!"

"You could join us, Fiore." Sailor Mercury added. "Put your powers towards building more friendships."

"You think I'm a dope?" He demanded. "You're just trying to trick me into letting her go so she can take Darien away!"

"That's not true, Fiore!" Sailor Rainbow shouted, putting her hands on his chest. She felt his energy. She didn't want to let go. "Please, Fiore, yeh must fight it!"

"You're the one who's been tricked!" Mars corrected. "Kisenian Blossom wants to rule alone. She'll destroy you, Fiore. Once she gets what she wants, you're history, and Darien will be, too."

"NO! Kisenian is no traitor!" Fiore snarled.

"Yes, she is! You will be destroyed!" Sailor Rainbow exclaimed, "We want to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" he shouted at her.

"Fiore, please," she begged.

"Out of my way!" Fiore growled, pushing Sailor Rainbow away, making her fall down. "You're lying!"

"No, it's true," Sailor Rainbow said. "Do you really want to kill Sailor Moon? Think of what you'll do to Darien if you do!"

"Shut up!" he hissed. "Kisenian will find a place for Darien in her plans…and Sailor Moon…is the big obstacle to making that happen. TIME TO DIE!" He sent out his thorns to impale Sailor Moon.

'Must stop him,' Rainbow thought, trying to get back up. "Fiore, no, please! Yeh'll never forgive yehself!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Sailor Moon!"

The thorns arced up but something intervened. Every thorn missed Sailor Moon's body. Fiore noticed a rose in his armor, right between the thumb and forefinger of the arm around him, right over his heart. "The red rose…" he muttered.

Tuxedo Mask had managed to get out and save Sailor Moon's life once again.

"You choose them?" Fiore asked.

"Yes." Darien said and fell to his knees.

"He got out!" Sailor Venus cried, surprised and relieved.

"Darien!" Fiore said.

Fiore's armor cracked. He screamed and Sailor Rainbow watched closely. Was he free now? Fiore's whole armor fell into pieces and he collapsed to the ground, in his native-alien attire.

"Why don't you go after him?" The Kisenian blossom asked. "He's weak."

"We're like brothers!" He grimaced, "We've shared the same pain. All I've hoped for was to be friends once more."

"I'm sorry, Fiore." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Goodbye, Darien." Fiore said. "I hope you're happy with your choice." Starting where Fiore lay, the flowers disappear, revealing bare rock.

"It's bare," Sailor Venus noted.

"The flower's vanished," Sailor Jupiter added.

Mercury sighed and fell to her knees, "earth is safe. We've foiled Kisenian's mission."

"Fiore?" Sailor Rainbow mumbled.

She realized why she let Fiore take Darien away, why she pitied him, why she challenged him to a duel and why she offered to take his place. Her pity had turned to love for him. Rainbow's tears fell freely down her cheeks and she laughed with a closed mouth. She had always wanted to fall for a guy who was lonely and down on his luck and she had finally found him. She didn't want him to go on without having that knowledge. Now, Rainbow had just fallen love with the alien boy.

'I've finally found my soul mate,' she thought, 'and I don't care if he's from another planet!'

"Fiore!" she cried. She rushed to his side and lifted him up in her arms. "Fiore! Please try to understand. We are not yer enemies. We're not here to take Darien away from yeh. We can all be your friends. I know you're hurt and confused."

"You're, you're not going to take Darien away?" he asked, "but, why did you come?"

"To save our planet," she answered, "Please try to understand. We just want to live in peace. Come with us, Fiore."

The others looked on in surprise.

"I don't believe it," Venus mumbled, shaking her head.

"She's in love with him!" Sailor Jupiter gasped.

"Then maybe she can save him," Mars said.

"Why are you crying?" he asked innocently.

"Because, Fiore, I--" she began to utter her love for him but the Kisenian Blossom stopped her from continuing.

"Don't listen to her, Fiore!" the Kisenian Blossom commanded. "She just pities you!"

"Pity?" he mumbled.

"No, Fiore," Sailor Rainbow said, "It may have started out that way--"

"See?" The Kisenian Blossom said. "She admits it! She doesn't care about you! Get rid of her!"

"Stop feeding him those lies, yeh weed!" Rainbow hissed, "yeh have no right to sink yer roots into him!" Rainbow reached over to pull the Kisenian Blossom off of Fiore, but just as her fingers touch it, the Kisenian defended herself by burning Sailor Rainbow's hand. The fingers and palm of her right glove fell away, creating some nasty burns on her fingers and palm. She hissed in pain.

Fiore's eyes flashed and he raised his arm, "I don't need your pity and I don't need you!"

"Fiore, please listen to me!" Rainbow began, "I--"

But he had heard enough. He gathered his strength and sent a telekinetic pulse to her stomach. Rainbow slid across the bare rock on her back, scratching her uniform and causing her to bleed.

"Sailor Rainbow!" Sailor Mercury cried and the other sailors bent down to her. "Are you all right?"

"So much for taking the Kisenian blossom away with my bare hands," Rainbow groaned. "Her hold on him is too strong. She has her roots in him deeper than a cactus and she's ten times as prickly!" She began to sob, but more of emotional pain than physical. "Oh, Fiore!"

Something unpredictable happened. The core on which they stood on broke away with the rest of the planet and they were now headed at Earth at a high speed. They struggled to keep their footing.

"Ha ha ha! I forgot to give you your parting gifts!" Fiore laughed. "Wouldn't want you to think I was rude! We've programmed the core of the planet to self-destruct on Earth. In a few minutes, you'll be on a crash course home…without enough power to teleport off this rock! Ha ha ha!"

"Fiore, why?" Rainbow mumbled.

"And once we've landed," Kisenian said, "I'll suck the Earthlings dry in your memory, my faithful servant!"

"We won't let yeh!" Rainbow hissed, struggling to her feet. "I'll fight yeh to the bitter end!"

"You'll do no such thing, Kisenian!" Sailor Moon shouted, rising up on her knees. She opened the silver crystal locket and everyone gasped in shock. Sailor Moon was too weak to use the Silver Crystal now. It could kill her! The others shout to stop her.

"NOT THAT!" Venus cried.

"DON'T DO IT, SAILOR MOON!" pleaded Mars

"THE MOON CRYSTAL'S TOO POWERFUL!" Jupiter reminded.

"AND YEH TOO WEAK NOW TO USE IT!" Sailor Rainbow shouted.

"IT'LL TAKE ALL YOUR STRENGTH!" Mercury cried.

"DON'T DO IT!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"It's cool. Why have the Moon Crystal if I'm not supposed to use it?" Sailor Moon asked bluntly. "Don't worry. Everything'll be all right. Now, let's get home safe and sound. 'Kay?" She began to draw the crystal out from the locket but Fiore suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed the locket.

"Hey!" Rainbow muttered. "Let go of the moon crystal!"

"If you think you're going to change this planet's trajectory," Fiore said, "you're wrong! Give me the Crystal!" His grip interrupted the flow of the crystal's power and Sailor Moon's uniform became the pink ribbons, flowing around her naked body as she is caught in a midway transformation state.

"Fiore, let go!" Rainbow ordered.

"Ha ha ha." Fiore exclaimed. "Like candy from a baby!"

Sailor Moon took Fiore's fist in her hand. "I can make you better. Your heart is still pure. We can be friends."

"You're lying!" Fiore argued.

"Just listen to her, Fiore," Rainbow insisted.

"Maybe you'll believe me when I show you how Darien became my friend." Sailor Moon said. The moon crystal flashed and Fiore screamed.

He was taken to Darien's hospital room. He stood back into a wall and surveyed the situation. Young Darien was sitting on a bed, crying. A little blond haired girl heard the soft sobbing and entered his room. She leaned her head on his lap. He looked down at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Serena." She replied. "Why are you crying?"

"Because my friend's leaving," Darien answered, rubbing his eyes, "and I'll never see him again…and…he's the only friend I've got."

"No he isn't…'cause from now on, I'll be your friend, too." Serena insisted. "My mommy just had a baby boy today, and I got these roses for her." She took a rose from the bunch in her hand and held in front of Darien. "Here. It's a present."

"Thanks, Serena," Darien said. As he reached for the rose, Fiore stood with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't' believe it. The rose Darien gave him was from Serena. Instead of keeping the rose for himself, he gave it to Fiore.

"Darien's rose came from you!" Fiore exclaimed. "It was a token of YOUR friendship?" The moon crystal was changing. "The Crystal's changing!" He let go of the crystal and started to cry when he sees the new shape of the crystal. "A flower!"

Sailor Rainbow smiled through her own tears. "Oh, Fiore…"

"Fiore, take the Moon Crystal and get rid of her!" the Kisenian Blossom commanded.

Fiore could not do it. Tears fell from his face.

"Fiore!" the light of the crystal washed over the Kisenian Blossom, destroying her.

Fiore backed up and screamed as he disappeared too. Sailor Rainbow gasped. "Fiore, come back!" She ran to where he had been standing. "Where did he go? He's gone!" She turned around as the light of the moon crystal flashed past her face. Sailor Moon changed into the moon princess. "Why it's…"

"Moon Princess!" Venus cried.

"Serenity!" Jupiter gasped.

"She's come!" Sailor Mars said.

"We're with you!" Mercury promised.

"My love…" Tuxedo Mask mumbled.

Sailor Rainbow looked back where Fiore had disappeared and walked to Sailor Moon's side, holding her locket. She changed into the Rainbow Princess and held out her rainbow crystal in front of her. "Yeh didn't think I'd let yeh take all the credit for saving Earth, did yeh, Moon Princess? It's my home too."

Princess Serenity smiled. "Rainbow Princess, my sister."

"Let's do this, together!"

"Right," she said and nodded. "Silver Crystal, protect us! In the name of the Moon…" the crystal's power began to slow the planet down. Serenity struggled with the strong forces. "…I ask you to help me save them! They are family to me! They are my loyal friends, and my Kingdom depends on them!"

"The same goes to yeh, Rainbow Crystal!" the Rainbow Princess said, "we must save the world!"

Tuxedo Mask stood, closed his eyes and he became Prince Darien.

"Come on!" Sailor Venus urged, noticing Prince Darien, "She needs our power!"

"Sailor Scouts, this is what it all comes down to!" Jupiter said.

"Right!" Mars agreed. "Serenity needs us!"

"Together, we can win!" Mercury said.

The planet continued to slow down. The edges of the planet broke away. Both Princess grimace in concentration. A hand reached to the Moon Princess's and she looked over to her prince in surprise. The Rainbow Princess smiled, seeing this and turned her focus on her rainbow crystal. The four sailor scouts joined hands and knelt behind the two princesses and Prince Darien. They each recalled special moments they had with Serena.

Amy was at the beach with the other girls. She was under a beach umbrella reading a book.

"Hey bookworm!" Serena called.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

Serena took the book away with her. "Today, you're gonna do nothing except play!"

"Wow." Amy said, excited. "I've never done that before."

"This has to work!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, shutting her eyes tight.

Raye, after a long day of chores, slid down a wall. "Whew."

"You know," Serena said, "too many chores are bad for you."

"Oh," Raye joked, "that must mean you're in perfect health."

Serena giggled.

"We're here!" Mars said.

Lita took out her lunch, sitting on the grass. She took out a delicious bun and Serena popped out from behind her.

"Wow, that bun looks really yummy."

"Thank you," Lita said awkwardly, "but aren't you scared of me?"

"Should I be?" Serena asked.

Lita sighed and her eyes twinkled.

"Serenity!" Jupiter called.

Sailor Venus looked back when Sailor Moon finally met her. "I'm psyched. I've been waiting big time to meet you, Sailor V!"

"Well…thank you."

"We can do it!" Sailor Venus shouted.

She didn't know if it was the crystal, but Princess Lydia remembered something about her friendship with Serena too.

They were in the arcade playing video games. Serena was winning her game.

"Wow, lookit my score!" she exclaimed, "It must be you, Lydia! I'm so lucky to have you have you as my good luck charm, or should I say best friend?"

Lydia chuckled and slid her arm around Serena's neck, "yeh must be joking, Serena! _I'm_ the lucky one!"

The two embraced like a pair of sisters.

"Let's make this our lucky day!" Princess Lydia announced.

'My friends. I knew I could count on them, as always…and my prince, too. I can feel their strength in the Crystal now.' Princess Serenity thought. "WE ARE PLANET POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"RAINBOW CRYTAL POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The two princesses use the combined power of their crystals and the sailor's power to stop the planet. Both of their crystals shattered and they collapsed.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Rini sat on Serena's roof with the guardian cats.

"I wonder how our Sailor Scouts are doing." Artemis said.

"I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them."

"They'll be all right," Rini said.

"Huh?" Artemis meowed.

"They're protected by moon power, you guys." Rini said optimistically. "They'll find away to come safely."

"The lassies right," Lucky said.

"It's just taking so long though," Luna sighed.

"And they'll wallop the bad guy's ahrss too," Rini added.

The three cats gasped and looked at her in surprise. "Rini!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh, I mean, er, they'll box their ears!" Rini corrected with a grin.

Luna and Artemis stared at Lucky, who chuckled nervously. "Kids."

**Final Chapter: Rainbow's Beloved Flower**


	5. Rainbow's Beloved Flower

**Promises, Flowers and Farewells 5**

**Rainbow's Beloved Flower**

Sailor Rainbow and Sailor Moon had managed to stop the planet's fall into earth; however, they fell into a pit of nothingness. They were near death. Sailor Rainbow lay on her stomach with her head on her arms and Sailor Moon was in Tuxedo Mask's arms. Sailor Rainbow felt cold and darkness all around her. She opened her eyes and she was floating in darkness. She wasn't sure which way was up and which way was down. Her body ached. Then, a voice called out to her.

"Don't die."

"Hmmm?" she groaned. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Don't die." The voice repeated. It was more like a command than a plea. "Don't die."

The voice echoed in her head. She recognized the voice. "Fiore?" she mumbled.

The darkness lit up suddenly. She was now floating in the sky. Clouds and sunshine was all around her. It was beautiful.

"Sailor Rainbow," Fiore called.

"Fiore! Fiore!" Sailor Rainbow shouted. "I can hear you!" Something pulled her down and she passed through clouds. She felt as if she was flying. She saw a rainbow underneath her and she fell through that too. She laughed as the colors went by her skin. She didn't hurt anymore. The gashes in the back of her uniform were mended and so were the ones on her glove. Her wounds were healed. Then she came to the ground and saw a giant white flower. It was closed but as she came closer to it, it opened. Inside was Fiore, sitting down. He stood up and held his hand out to her for her to grasp.

"Sailor Rainbow," he sighed.

She took his hand and he pulled her inside the flower, holding her hand tightly. "Fiore, where am I? It's so beautiful! Is this yer home?"

He shook his head. "No. We are inside your mind, Sailor Rainbow. I don't know what my home was like."

"Fiore," she whispered.

"Sailor Rainbow, you've offered to take my place," he said with a smile upon his face. "But you didn't have to. That was so kind of you. You saved me from Kisenian. You wanted to become my friend and if the Kisenian Blossom didn't have me under her power, I would have listened to you. Now I'm free."

"I'm so glad."

"I understand now." He nodded. "I can see it in your eyes." He touched her eyebrow and she closed her eyes for a second. "You love me, even after the things I've done and even though I'm from a whole different world."

"I don't care about that, Fiore," Rainbow insisted, coming closer to him and pressing her cheek against his chest. "It doesn't matter where yeh are from, I love yeh! Yeh are the laddie for me. I've always wanted someone like yeh and now I've finally found yeh!"

Fiore pushed her back gently and cupped her face. "Sailor Rainbow, you've saved my soul. You've freed me. I'd like to give you something." He held his hand over his chest. "For your loving kindness, I want to give you my heart." His hand and the spot covering his heart began to glow brilliantly as his eyes were closed in concentration. Sailor Rainbow shielded her eyes. The glowing stopped and he held out his hand. It was a flower, slightly larger than his hand. It was deep red and opened to reveal the inside. It was frosty-white and the middle section was in the shape of a golden heart.

"Oh, Fiore, it's beautiful." She sighed.

"This is the love blossom. I want you to have it," he insisted. "Here." He took her hand and slid the flower over it. There was a golden band underneath the flower. It was like a corsage. "On your planet, the rose symbolizes love. This flower is the same but it is different than a rose or any other flower. It will never need water or sunlight. Love is its energy source."

"It's beautiful, Fiore." Sailor Rainbow began to cry, "I just wish I had something to give you in return!"

"You don't have to give me anything," Fiore said, "you've done enough."

"But I want to give yeh something to look at," she sobbed.

The tears fell off her face and the sun shined through them. They landed in the center of the giant flower they stood in. The tears came together to form a tear-shaped prism the size of a golf ball. Seeing the prism, Fiore bent down and picked it up.

"What is this? A crystal?"

"A prism," Rainbow explained, wiping the tears away. "When the light shines through it, you'll see a rainbow. Have you ever seen a rainbow, Fiore?"

He shook his head. "I haven't stayed on earth long enough to see one."

"Come back with me to Earth," Sailor Rainbow proposed, "maybe yeh'll get lucky this time."

"I can't," he mumbled. "I can't survive on Earth very long. Only a matter of days."

"Then what will yeh do?"

"I'll travel space," he replied. "And find my home."

"Take me with you," she said. "Please." She wrapped her arms around him. "I can't let you float around space by yourself! It's not right! Take me with yeh, Fiore! I'd love to travel the cosmos with yeh and help yeh find yer home."

Fiore rested his hand on her head. "No, I must go alone," he said sadly.

"But Fiore, I don't want yeh to be alone." She tightened her arms around him. "Take me with you!"

"I won't be," he told her. "Please, stay with Darien. Earth is your home. You belong there. I don't want to take you away from your home."

Sailor Rainbow frowned, "Oh Fiore…I wish that yeh didn't have to go." She remembered her quest, cleaning out haunted castles, finding the rainbow coins. She sighed. "I have to continue finding the rainbow coins, I can't leave, but I can't let you be alone either."

"Rainbow coins?" he asked, pushing her back.

"Back in my homeland, Ireland, I am searching for the seven rainbow coins." She explained. "They make me stronger." She explained more about them and where Ireland was so if he were to return, he'd know to find her.

"Then continue your quest to find them," Fiore said, sliding his finger down her cheek, "and I'll continue to journey space."

Sailor Rainbow nodded, "Yeh'll be in my heart, Fiore."

"You in mine, Sailor Rainbow," he said, looking at the tear-shaped prism. "Always. You'll be with me and that's why I won't be alone. I'll try to come back to you one day."

"Do yeh promise?" she asked.

"Oh my love," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "of course I promise. I keep my promises, always. I intended to keep my promise to Darien, haven't I? However, the Kisenian Blossom wasn't exactly the right flower to bring."

She nodded, "but yeh'll get him a new flower, right?"

"Yes."

"I love yeh, Fiore," she whispered.

"I love you too, Sailor Rainbow, forever." He pulled her closer to him and leaned down, his fingers holding her chin. Sailor Rainbow stood on her toes as she accepted her first kiss from the one she loved. When she felt his lips on hers, her whole body seemed to fill with sunshine. Her heart became so full of emotion that it spread out through the rest of her body. She felt as if she was so full of emotion that she would burst at any given moment. A pinkish-red aura surrounded the couple. A rainbow spread over them. Sailor Rainbow did not want the moment to end. She tightened her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes tight and her eyelashes became wet. When they were breathless, they pulled back but Fiore's arms remained around her.

"Thank you for being my friend," he said, sliding his fingers down one of her braids, "and loving me."

"My pleasure," she told him, "thank yeh for loving me back."

He slid his hand down her cheek. "I will return when I find my home."

"Will you take me to it?" she asked.

"Yes." He said. "I promise.

She smiled. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

Some unknown force tugged on Sailor Rainbow and pulled her away from Fiore. But she still was not ready to leave him. Now she understood why Sailor Moon was so upset when Tuxedo Mask was being taken away from her. She clasped her hand around Fiore's wrist, refusing to let go.

"I'm not ready to leave yeh yet!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Let me stay!"

"You must go. I will be all right, Sailor Rainbow," he told her through his own tears. "Everything will be all right! Farewell, my love"

"Fiore!"

"Sailor Rainbow!"

Her hand trailed down his wrist and hand and she lost her grip on him as the force pulled harder. She grunted and tried reaching for his hand, but their fingertips only touched. She was being pulled away against her will. "No, Fiore, I want to stay with yeh! I can't leave yeh!" She held her hand out to him as she being taken away from her love. She felt like she was a piece of metal and an invisible magnet was pulling her away. "Fiore! Fiore!"

"I will always be with you, Sailor Rainbow!" Fiore promised with his hand outstretched. In his other hand, over his heart, he held the prism. "Don't worry! Goodbye, my love!"

"Goodbye…Fiore…Until we meet again!"

"Sailor Rainbow…Sailor Rainbow…"

"Sailor Rainbow…Sailor Rainbow!"

Sailor Rainbow groaned. She felt someone pushing against her back and shaking her. "Sailor Rainbow, wake up!"

She turned around and she saw a blurry image of Sailor Venus. "Venus?"

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I believe so," Sailor Rainbow reached her hand to head. "What happened…oh, I had such a…"

Sailor Venus caught sight of Sailor Rainbow's corsage on her wrist. "Where did you get that?" she asked. "It's beautiful!"

"Huh?" Sailor Rainbow looked down at her wrist and gasped. It was Fiore's Love Blossom. It was real. It was right on her wrist before her very eyes. 'So it wasn't all a dream. Fiore…' Sailor Rainbow grimaced, "is Sailor Moon okay?"

Sailor Venus bit her lip.

"What is it? Sailor Venus, what happened?" She looked over and found the still Sailor Moon in Tuxedo Mask's arms. She gasped. Sailor Mars was trying to get her to wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up, Sailor Moon! You did it!" she wailed. "You stopped the planet! Sailor Moon! No! You said everything would be all right!"

"The Moon Crystal used all her strength." Mercury said. "We can't lose her!"

"Wake up!" Jupiter cried. "You can't leave us alone like this!"

Sailor Rainbow scrambled over to Tuxedo Mask and placed her hands on his back. "This can't be! I'd thought we'd all survive! There must be something we can do!" She fell down behind him and began to cry into his shoulder. "Darien…do something."

"Don't go, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus pleaded. "You're the glue that holds all of us together!"

Tuxedo Mask couldn't say anything. His mind heard a familiar voice.

"I made you a promise, Darien." Fiore said.

"Huh? Fiore…" Darien said. He and Rainbow turned and looked at him.

"Yeh back," Sailor Rainbow whispered.

"You saved me." Fiore said, "You and Sailor Moon delivered me from Kisenian's destructive grasp." He smiled at Rainbow. Thanks to you, I'm still able to give you this." He held out his hand and a flower appeared. "This is the Friendship Flower. It holds my life energy. Give its nectar to Sailor Moon."

'Life energy?' Sailor Rainbow thought.

Darien leaned over to the flower to take the nectar with his lips. Then he kissed Sailor Moon. The crystal was restored and so was her strength. Sailor Rainbow stood up and watched Fiore flip back as a bubble surrounded him. She ran to the edge and waved.

AN: For some reason or another, in the movie, Fiore changes back to a kid. But he's more of a bish when he's older and it'd make more sense for the case of Sailor Rainbow and her being in love with him if he remains his true age.

"Bye, Fiore!" she shouted. "Thank yeh!" Her hand came down. "Goodbye, my love." She sighed, wondering if she'll ever get to see him again.

"We saved Earth?" Sailor Moon asked when she opened her eyes.

Sailor Rainbow turned but did not run over to her.

"Yes." Tuxedo Mask answered.

"Thank you. Without you, I never could have held the Crystal until the very end." Sailor Moon said. She grinned. "So, from now on, when I say it'll be all right, you'll believe me?"

Tuxedo Mask smiled then nodded. "Yeah."

"We love you, Sailor Moon!" Mars exclaimed and put her arms around her. Everyone moved in around her. Sailor Rainbow smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked out where Fiore had disappeared.

'He's out there, somewhere,' she thought. 'Fiore, take care.'

"Hey, Sailor Rainbow!" Mars called out.

"Hmm?"

"Could you play your harmonica for us?" Mars asked.

"Sure," Sailor Rainbow said. She took out her harmonica from the back of her bow and began to play. It started as a slow, sad melody.

"Something upbeat!" Venus insisted.

"Oh…" She licked her lips and played something cheerful and fast and happy. However, it did not suit her mood. She felt so empty inside and she missed Fiore already.

A day passed and the others could sense Lydia's mood but she never told them what was bothering her. She was happy that Sailor Moon came back to them but she still missed Fiore. Today, they were having a picnic in the park. Lydia ate hardly anything and not because Serena ate all her food.

"Hey, lassies," Lydia said, getting up, "I'm going to take a walk around the city."

"We'll go with you." Serena suggested.

"No thanks," Lydia insisted. "I'll be fine. I know my way around."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Go on home. Don't wait up for me."

"But--" Serena began and Darien raised his hand to silence her.

"It's okay, Lydia," Darien said. "Take your time."

"Thanks." Lydia walked away from the park.

"She sure has been acting different lately since we've been back," Lita said.

"Well, you can't blame her," Mina said, "She misses Fiore."

"Huh? What?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't see it," Raye asked, "did you?"

"See what?"

"Right before Fiore was going to finish you, Darien came back," Amy explained, "and stopped him. Lydia ran to him when he fell and tried to take away the Kisenian Blossom. You should've seen it. You could just tell."

"Lydia's in love," Serena mumbled, "with an _alien?_"

"I know it's weird," Mina said, "but she said she wanted a guy that has been unlucky and unloved…just like Fiore. Ironic twist, huh?"

"I really should go and see if she's okay," Serena said.

"She'll be all right," Darien insisted. "Lydia's a tough girl. She just needs time to think."

That night, the Tsukino household was missing one person. It was 12:30 am and Lydia was not asleep in the sleeping bag next to Serena, where she should have been. It was Rini's sleeping spot but she gave it up to Lydia because they were best friends and Rini wouldn't have to hear Serena's snoring. Rini slept on the couch. Lucky walked around the house after sitting in the windowsill looking for any sign of Lydia. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to wake Luna, Serena and Rini. He started for Serena's room and Luna walked out.

"I was just about to wake yeh," he said.

"Well, Serena's snoring woke me instead," she yawned and stretched. "What's the matter?"

"Lydia still hasn't come home," he replied. "It's raining out there. This is not a good day to be outside."

"Oh, poor dear," Luna said. "You have to help me wake up Serena." But they woke up Rini instead. She walked over to them.

"Where's Lydia?" Rini asked. Apparently, she had been up waiting for Lydia too. "She's still out?"

"I'm afraid so," Luna replied.

They walked inside Serena's room. She was snoring and muttering things in her sleep. Luna and Lucky hopped on her bed. Lucky tried tickling her face with his tail but that didn't work.

"Serena, wake up," Luna said.

"No, you guys, that won't work," Rini told them. She grabbed Serena's pajamas and slapped her across the face, "Wake up, Serena!" she ordered, mimicking Lydia's accent. "The bar's closin', yeh lazy bum!"

"Hmph, I wonder where she learned that from," Luna said, eyeing lucky.

Serena sat up straight, wailing and Rini put her hand on her mouth. "Shh! We don't need to wake everyone up. Just you. Lydia's gone!"

"What? Did she go back to Ireland without saying goodbye?" Serena demanded.

"No, Serena," Luna corrected, "she didn't come home. She's still outside!"

"And look," Lucky added, "it's raining!"

"Oh no," Serena mumbled, "We shouldn't have left her alone!" Serena threw the covers off her and got up. "Quickly, get dressed, we've got to find her!"

After Rini and Serena dressed in street clothes and raincoats, they left the house to look for Lydia, starting with Raye's house.

"What are you doing here, meatball head?" Raye demanded with a yawn. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Lydia didn't come home!" Serena cried. She carried Luna and Rini carried Lucky. "Is she here?"

"No, why'd she be here?" Raye asked. "What happened, did you have a fight?"

"It wasn't like that," Serena muttered. "She just didn't come home."

"Can you help us look for her?" Rini asked.

"Let me get dressed first." Raye said. She got dressed then went out in the rain with Serena and Rini. "Don't worry, Serena, we'll find her. Let's stop at Lita's."

They reached Lita's house. She was surprised when she saw Serena and Raye and Rini behind the door. "Wow, Serena, I didn't know you could be up at this time of night."

"Now's not the time for jokes, Lita," Serena said. "Is Lydia here?"

"Um, no," Lita shook her head.

"She didn't come home last night," Raye said. "I think she wanted to do more than just take a walk. I have a bad feeling about this."

"And she didn't eat much at the picnic either," Lita said. "I'd better make some chicken soup. I bet she's starving!" After getting dressed and making a pot of soup, Lita poured it into a brown thermos and then they went to Amy's house.

"What are you four doing out in the rain at this time of night?" Amy asked.

"Lydia didn't come home," Serena explained. "It she here?"

Amy shook her head, "I would've called you."

"Can you help us find her?"

"We'll go to Mina's house next," Raye said.

"Then Darien's," Lita added.

"Sure, just one minute." Amy said. She changed out of her pajamas and in some street clothes. She joined the others to go to Mina's house.

"What makes you think Lydia's here?" Mina demanded when they came to her house.

"I know she's not your best friend," Serena said, "but she didn't come home last night. I'm really worried."

"Poor girl must be very heartbroken over losing Fiore," Lita said, "I know exactly how she feels. Surely you all have some idea."

"Yeah, you're right," Mina sighed. "Wait here, I'll go get dressed and I'll help you find her." When she came down back down in her street clothes and a jacket, they set off for Darien's house.

"Darien! Darien wake up!" Serena cried, knocking on his door.

Darien had many visits from Serena, but not from the middle of the night. He knew it had to be serious. Yawning and wearing just blue pajama bottoms; he went to answer the door. He found five wet teenage girls, one younger girl that was also drenched and three cats that looked like they had a fight with a toilet. Serena didn't squeal at the sight of his bare chest, which was a new thing for her.

"What the--" Darien said, "what are you girls doing here?"

Serena walked in passing Darien, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Lydia," she said, "Lydia! Lydia! Where are you?"

"Serena, Lydia's not here," Darien insisted. "We're close, but we were never _that _close."

"She's not here?" Serena asked with a frown. "Oh, no…"

"What are you girls doing out in this time of night?" Darien demanded. "It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

"Hey, watch it laddie!" Lucky muttered.

"Lydia didn't come home," Rini said.

"She's been out this whole time?" he asked. "Why didn't you try looking for her earlier?"

"You said it was okay for her to go off alone," Raye reminded, "none of us knew she'd stay the whole night outside."

"We've got to find her!" Serena cried. "She's out there somewhere!"

"All wet!" Rini gasped.

"And alone," Raye added.

"Heartbroken," Mina said.

"Starving," Lita agreed, waving the thermos in her hand.

"And she's possibly on the verge of catching pneumonia!" Amy finished.

They all began speaking at once. Darien couldn't understand them.  
"Wait, wait!" he said. "Enough! You girls go on home. I'll find Lydia."

"Really?" Rini asked.

"Yes."

"You promise?" Serena said.

"I promise," he said. "Go on. I'll go find her. Don't worry. Lydia's a tough girl."

"Thanks, Darien," Serena thanked.

"We'll be at my temple," Raye informed. "Bring here there when you find her, okay?"  
"I'll do that," Darien said. "Now hurry home." He closed the door and the girls left Darien's door. Darien walked to his bedroom and pulled on a red long-sleeved shirt and put on a pair of black jeans, socks and tennis shoes. He picked up his keys, put it in his side pocket and then his license and put it in his back pocket. As he put on his jacket, he looked out the window. The rain reminded him of the time he found Fiore. It had been raining that day too. If he hadn't found him, surely Fiore would have died. He zipped up his coat. Now he had to find his other best friend, Lydia, in the rain. He promised him self then and there that he would not return home until he found her. She meant too much to him and all his friends. Lydia always had impeccable luck, but staying too long in the rain could make even the luckiest person sick. Now, Darien needed some luck. It was a big city they lived in. She could be anywhere.

'Lydia, hold on,' he sent mentally, 'I'm coming.' He took his umbrella, locked his door and left his apartment to search for Lydia.

He drove around with the top up. The wipers were moving like greased lightning over his windshield but it still didn't do enough to keep it clean more than a second.

"Lydia, where are you?" he asked, as if he expected an answer. He stopped at the orphanage, thinking she probably went there because that was where he had found Fiore. Lydia was nowhere in sight. He tried the school. It was clear. No one was walking around in this weather and he couldn't think of any place that could be open at this time of night. After driving for what seemed to be an eternity, Darien heard something. "Huh?" He slammed on the breaks and listened carefully.

It was a harmonica being played. He knew it had to be Lydia's harmonica. It just had to be. He wasn't sure how it came through his windows, but he heard it all the same. From what he believed, it was coming down from the block, where the greenhouse was. Of course, the greenhouse!

'The greenhouse!' Darien thought, 'that is where she is! I'm coming, Lydia!'

That was where they all met Fiore at first. Lydia had to have gone there. He put his foot on the accelerator and pushed it all the way to the floor. He reached the greenhouse but didn't see her. She had to have been on the other side. He parked his car on the side of the road, unbuckled his seatbelt, pulled his key out of the ignition and grabbed his umbrella. He opened it as he stepped out of his car. He could hear the harmonica being played more clearly now. It was no mistake. She was here. He could feel it.

"Lydia?" he said. He called her name and half-ran around his car to the greenhouse, "Lydia! Where are you?" He turned around the greenhouse and found her sitting on the side of the fountain, playing her harmonica. The song she played sounded very sad. It brought tears to his eyes. "Lydia."

The song finished and she pulled her harmonica down from her lips and rested it on her lap. Her head was hung low. Her braided pigtails were wet and clung to the side of her face. She wore no jacket, only a white-long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans and white shoes, just what she wore during the picnic. She was soaking wet. On her arm was Fiore's flower. The heavy rain made all the flowers hang low but the Love Blossom didn't appear that way. The rain didn't drown it at all. Fiore was right. It didn't need water. Nothing can destroy the flower as long as the carrier still had love in his or her heart.

Darien walked forward and held the umbrella over Lydia's head as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand. Lydia noticed that the rain wasn't falling on her head.

"Lydia, what are you still doing out here?" he asked. "Are you trying to get yourself sick?"

"Hmm? Darien?" she slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. Her cheeks were wet, but not because of the rain. She was crying. She looked to be totally disoriented, out of it.

"Hey, are you all right?" he questioned, tilting his head. "Everyone's worried about you." It broke his heart to see her in tears. Lydia never showed many signs of being this upset. She had always been so happy, so cheerful, so optimistic and strong. Now the sailor scout of luck was a poor site, unlucky, sad and lonely and weak.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I must've lost track of time."

"What were you doing out here?"

"I was," she began, "playing a song for Fiore. Do you think he heard it?"

Darien did not hesitate. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure he heard it."

"I wanted to go with him," Lydia said, "but he didn't want yeh to get lonely. He said he'd always be with me…but why do I feel so alone?" She began to cry fresh tears and Darien sat next to her and put his arm around her. He pulled her to him and she put her face into her shoulder.

"You are not alone," Darien insisted, "I'm here with you. You'll always have me, and Serena and the others. Fiore is still out there, watching you."

"He's alive, I know he is."

"I'm sure he is too."

"We may be from separate worlds," she said, "but we did have one thing in common."

"What's that?" he asked.

"We were both saved by yer kindness," she replied.

"But Lydia, you saved me first."

"Aye, but yeh didn't forsake me just because I was a peasant girl."

"Lydia," he said, running his hand down her braided pigtail. "It doesn't matter to me what you are. You'll still be the first good friend I made all those years ago. I know you're hurt. But remember you're not alone."

"Mm-hmm," she moaned. "Thanks, laddie."

"Come on," he said, "let's get you out of the rain. Everyone's worried sick about you."

"I'll be fine," she said then she sneezed.

Darien smiled and pulled her up with his arm tight around her as he held the umbrella over her. She made have been already wet to the bone but Darien didn't want to get her even wetter. He led her away from the fountain. As they turned around the greenhouse to his car, a flower petal fell from the sky to the spot right where Lydia had been sitting.

Darien opened the passenger door for Lydia and helped her to climb in, still holding the umbrella over her head. Lydia sat down and leaned back as Darien shut the door and hurried to the driver's side. He shook the raindrops of his umbrella as he opened his door and climbed in. As he closed the door, he glanced over at Lydia. She was curled up facing her window with her back toward him. She had her right arm folded against the seat and she laid her head against it. Darien leaned over for the seatbelt and put it over her lap. It may have been the middle of the night but he didn't want to take any chances. He smoothed a lock of hair away from her face and felt her forehead. It was mighty warm. Her eyes were closed so he believed she was trying to get some sleep. The comfort of his car and shelter from the rain made her relax, for the moment.

"She's warm," he said. Then he grasped her hand. It was cold. "I'd better get her to the temple before she catches a fever."

Lydia took in a labored breath and shivered. Darien took it as a bad sign.

"You'll be all right, Lydia," Darien said. "Hang in there, okay?" He pushed back her braid and kissed her temple. "I wouldn't want you to end up in the hospital during your vacation." He turned the key and the car started. He strapped the seatbelt around him. He turned the heat on full blast and moved the vents in Lydia's direction. He turned on his headlights and put the car in drive. Glancing at Lydia moment to moment, he drove to Cherry Hill Temple 7 miles over the speed limit and hoped there were no cops around. Darien felt his chest heave. He had done it. He'd found Lydia. She was wet, cold, and heartsick and close to catching a fever and perhaps pneumonia, but he had found his dear friend in the middle of the night during a heavy rainstorm. He was amazed by his luck. But he wished he'd never have to look for her under such circumstances ever again.

Serena was pacing the room next to the window. "It's been an hour! Where could she be? Do you think he's found her yet?"

"Sure he has," Mina said.

"I hope we don't have to take her to the hospital," Serena mumbled. "I wonder if anyone can survive in the rain this long. I should've been there!"

"Don't blame yourself, Serena," Lita said.

Rini saw the headlights of Darien's car. "Darien's here!"

They turned to the window, "really?"

"Lydia!" Serena exclaimed.

Darien stopped the car and turned off his headlights but kept the engine running because he wanted to keep Lydia warm as long as possible. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door and made haste to the other side. He opened the door and unbuckled Lydia's seatbelt. "Lydia." He said, laying his palm on her cheek.

She moaned and blinked her eyes.

"It's okay now," he promised her and pulled her up in his arms. He used his back to shut the passenger door and carried Lydia up the steps quickly as Serena and the others ran out.

"Darien, is she--" Serena began.

"She'll be okay," he shouted through the rain and walked past her, "let's just get her inside!"

Raye led him through the temple to a room with a fire. She had the room already prepared with an open sleeping bag and a pillow in front of a roaring fire. Darien laid her down on the sleeping bag and pushed her hair back.

"She's running a fever," he informed, "you've got to keep her warm and get her some dry clothes. And maybe something to eat. I'd stay but--"

"Thank you, Darien," Serena said, "you've done enough already. Thank you for finding her. Just leave the rest to us now."

"Let me know if she gets any better," Darien said, "or worse."

"We will," Serena said.

Darien kissed Lydia's forehead and got up. He passed Serena but not without squeezing her shoulder first. Serena placed her hand over his and nodded. He left the temple to his car and drove away, with Rini watching.

"I _knew_ he'd find her!" Rini exclaimed.

The girls crowded around Lydia to check her condition. Amy was taking her pulse and feeling her forehead. "Her pulse is calm but we need to keep her fever down. Mina, go get a cool-damp cloth. Raye, dry clothes, Lita--"

Lita held up the thermos, "way ahead of you." She went to heat the soup up as Mina went to get the cloth and Raye got some dry clothes.

Serena meanwhile grabbed a blanket and draped it over her after folding the other half of the sleeping side over Lydia. She began to take out her braids and dry her hair with a towel. "I'm so glad she's okay."

"Ugh, what hit me?" Lydia groaned.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Serena asked.

"Oi," Lydia muttered.

Mina returned with the wet cloth and dabbed Lydia's forehead and face with it. "You were lucky, Lydia." After dabbing her face, she let it lie flat over her forehead.

"Aren't I always?" she mumbled.

Raye came back with a dry white flowery flannel nightgown for Lydia. "Here, Lydia, this should keep you warm."

Lydia noticed the flowers on the nightgown, "oh, flowers."

"Um, maybe I should've gotten striped pajamas instead…" Raye said and turned back.

"No, it's all right," Lydia said, sitting up. The damp cloth fell off her face. Serena helped her to stand. "I don't mind the flowers. I love flowers!"

"I can see that," Mina said, noticing the flower on her wrist. "Fiore gave you that, didn't he?"

She nodded, "the rain made all the other flowers droop at the greenhouse, but this flower Fiore gave me stayed the same."

"The greenhouse!" Amy gasped, "So that's where you were."

They helped Lydia out of her wet clothes and pull the dry nightgown over her head. Raye took the wet clothes to get them dry. She wringed them and water dripped to the floor. Lydia took off her flower from her wrist and laid it beside her pillow. Mina got a large bowl of water to keep the cloth damp and put it over her head again.

"Here, Lydia," Lita exclaimed, carrying a tray with the soup and some crackers, "eat this! Chicken Noodle Soup always makes me feel better!" She placed it over her lap.

"Wow, smells lovely," Lydia complemented and broke a few crackers into her soup. She ate the soup hungrily and handed it back to Lita. After having a full stomach, Lydia lay back down with her hand over the damp cloth on her forehead.

Rini walked over to her. "Aunty Lydia?"

Lydia groaned and straightened up, "yes, little lassie?"

"I'm sorry if you're sad," she said. "If you're sad, then my mommy's sad and that makes me sad. I don't like to be sad."

"Who does?" Lydia asked.

"Is there anything I can do to help you feeling better?"

"Just give me a hug, little one."

Rini wrapped her small arms around Lydia's body and Lydia put her hand on her head. "There. Better?"

"Much better," Lydia said.

Rini smiled and walked back to the window. "Hey…look everyone!"

"Hey, Lydia needs some rest!" Serena exclaimed.

"But you won't believe this!" Rini cried. "Come see! Aunty Lydia, you've got to see this! It's awesome! Have you ever seen anything like it?"

Lita wrapped an arm around Lydia to help her to the window. When they all got to the window, they gasped. There was a giant rainbow across the sky, shining through the rain. It was glowing brightly enough to turn it into day. It covered the whole sky.

"Have you ever seen a rainbow during the night time, Aunty Lydia?" Rini questioned. "Have you?"

Lydia shook her head. "No. I've seen many rainbows, lassie. But never one so beautiful such as this."

"I wonder what could be causing this," Amy said.

Lydia grinned. "I think I know. It's Fiore. It has to be. He's shining the prism. He's giving us a sign that he's all right."

As Darien was driving home, he noticed the great and spacious rainbow. He got out of his car and looked up. He believed it had to be Fiore also. People all over the world noticed the giant rainbow creasing across the sky. They couldn't believe it, nor explain it, only admire it.

Lydia was dead on. Floating around the sun was Fiore and he was holding out the prism. The light shined through the prism and spread the seven-ranged colored spectrum throughout space. He was sending a sign to his true love that he was alive.

"Rainbow, can you see it?" he asked, wanting to scream it loud so she might hear him. His eyes were filled with tears. "Isn't it beautiful? My love, I am with you. I promise. This farewell, not goodbye. We'll see each other again some day. Sailor Rainbow…"

Lydia blinked away her tears. Rini handed her the love blossom and she slid it back onto her arm. Lydia looked up. She believed she heard Fiore's voice. 'Fiore,' she thought, 'we will see each other again, some day.'

If they're lucky, they will.

**The End. **


End file.
